Those Gray Eyes Caught Me
by KelsNicole92
Summary: Starts at the end of Mockingjay, Prim is confused by how she is feeling about Rory after the rebellion. She can't stop herself from looking at him and those gray eyes. Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1: A New Feeling

**Hey everyone! I wanted to do something a little different from Acacia and Alwin, so I'm doing a...Prim & Rory story! Yay! It-Was-Enchanting suggested it and I really wanted to do this after that. So thank you! =D Sorry if my chapters aren't as good as they usually are I'm getting sick, but I still wanted to write. I hope that all of you like Acacia Lily Yarrow: My Hunger Games and this story. If you like Twilight I am writing two stories for that right now and have done a one shot, so if you like Twilight please check them out. =D Okay I've wrote enough in here I'll get on to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

_(Story starts toward the end of Mockingjay, you'll understand when you read it =D)_

I walk toward the injured children, all that I want to do is help them. As I'm getting down onto my knees I hear my name being called, I turn my head and see Katniss. She looks frantic and is yelling for everyone to get away from the injured children, I stand up and run toward her. The only thought going through my mind is that Katniss has lost her mind, maybe I can help her. But right when I reach Katniss she pushes me onto the ground and lays on top of me, protecting me. The explosion is loud and it feels like my ears are bleeding. People are yelling and I feel Katniss go still and I can't get out from under her. Someone's feet appear right in front of my face and I feel Katniss being lifted up. Silently I sit up slowly, a tear runs down my cheek all of those children...dead.

"Prim?" Peeta's voice is full of shock. I look up and see that he has Katniss cradled in his arms, this worries me a little. He hasn't been himself lately. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I came to help. Are you sure that you should..." I gesture towards Katniss and he smiles a small smile. A hand touches my shoulder and I look behind me, terrified about who it could be. "Gale...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait...what are you doing here?" He looks over at Peeta and sees Katniss, his eyes go wide. There is a fear in Gale's eyes, but Peeta seems fine right now. "Peeta, I'll take her. Here..."

But Peeta just shakes his head and Gale stares at him in shock. "No, I think that this could help. Maybe...maybe this will help me. I think that things are starting to get better. When she came up here I thought that she was going to..."

We both stare at Peeta as he looks down at Katniss, at her face. There is a softness there that I haven't seen in a while, he touches his lips to her forehead. I look around us and see that we have won, President Snow has surrendered. Everyone is looking around at the Capital, many buildings have been destroyed. My eyes wander over to Katniss. Coin comes over to us and I'm shocked that she's here, she is all smiles and tells us that we get to stay at President Snow's mansion, which does not please me that much. Something is off with her, she's been a little too happy and she has a look in her eyes. The look is something that I recognize a hunger, this is a hunger for power though.

Coin practically pushes us into the place and she looks around at it with glee. Peeta takes Katniss up the stairs to find a room for her to lay and Coin says that she will call for someone to check on her. She seems a little upset about something, could it be that Katniss has lived through this? Is that why she sent Peeta to fight? I stare at her as she walks away, she walks down the hallways and makes little comments to herself about what will be changed. After a few minutes she comes back and smiles at me.

"I'll call for your families to come to the Capital. All of you will be treated as you should be." She seems to be telling the truth, but I still don't know how much I should trust her. "Why don't you go get some rest? Or maybe see Katniss?"

I nod my head once and walk up the stairs to find Katniss, Gale follows me. He is mumbling the whole way about how he should have been the one to carry Katniss. There is a door open to the left and I peek inside of it, there she is….Katniss, my sister, my hero. Peeta looks up at us and smiles lightly. Obviously Katniss had attached herself to him, because she is gripping onto him. Gale tenses next to me and I look over at him, a part of me feels bad for him, but I think that Katniss needs Peeta. If it wasn't for the Hunger Games she might never had met Peeta, but after going through them it is obvious that she can't live without him.

"Katniss…" I whisper walking over to the bed. Peeta smiles as I sit down on the other side of her. "Katniss…"

Her eyes flicker open and she stares at me, a confused look is on her face. The next thing that I know Katniss is sitting up and hugging me. I hear the door shut behind me and I feel Katniss letting go of me. Katniss's eyes are on Gale, she has a small sad smile on her lips. Gale just nods and Katniss gets up to hug him.

"Catnip." He says and she smiles. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…." She says and I watch her as she turns to look at Peeta. A tear falls down her cheek as her eyes settle on me. "I'm sure…can we still be…"

"Yeah." Gale says with a small shrug. "Of course, why couldn't we be?"

I leave Katniss and Peeta alone, they need some time alone. But I almost walk right into someone, as I look up I see that it's Rory Hawthorne. A smile forms on my lips as I see him, he smiles right back at me. Rory and I haven't talked that much lately, we talked a lot more while Katniss was in the Hunger Games. He was kind of my Gale through the whole thing.

"Hi Rory." I say smiling brightly at him. Rory looks down at the ground and I see that his cheeks are reddening. "Are you looking for Gale?"

"Hi Prim…no, um." He looks down the stairs and I smile a little. "I was actually looking for you."

"Oh, okay. Did you want to say something or…" I smile a little wider. "Or did you just want to hang out?"

"I wanted to see how you were." He says with an embarrassed look on his face. "You being in the Capital during the explosion….it worried me."

My eyes go to the floor and for some reason I am blushing. "I'm fine, really. Katniss saved me, without her I'd probably be…."

"Yeah…" There is a sad look on his face, both of us knew what I was going to say. "Come on…"

"Wait, Rory." He turns and I look down. For some reason his gray eyes make it hard for me to think and they are all that I want to look at. "I…I don't know about Coin."

He nods his head. "Yeah….I know what you mean."

He takes my hand and I blush even worse. I follow him though and I smile as he leads me down the hallway. There are butterflies in my stomach and I don't know why, but I like it that he's holding my hand. We come to a stop in front of a door and he smiles at me. Silently he opens the door and I see that it's a room full of TV's and he leads me into the room. The door shuts behind us with a click.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise For All Of Us

**Hey everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fan fiction based on characters from the book and I'm excited! I hope that all of you like this so far…its only two chapters in but I hope that you still like them. Please leave a review so that I know if you like it or not. If there are places that I could change to make it better please let me know. =D (On my other story Acacia Lily Yarrow: My Hunger Games if you've read it, please vote on the poll and let me know what you want the sequel to be called.)**

**(To answer a question that I got in a review, yeah Prim is supposed to die. But I changed it in here, sorry that I didn't put that some where in the first chapter =D)**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I smile when I see that Beetee is sitting in a chair facing the TV screens. Rory leads me over to him and he has me sit down. Beetee is messing with the controls as I try to figure out what they are up to. He smiles a little as he zooms in on Coin, she is in President Snow's office and is talking to herself. Slowly Beetee turns up the volume and he presses a button.

"Finally! There is no way that they will deny that I deserve to be the new President!" Her eyes look like they are bulging out of their sockets. Off to the side I see someone standing beside her, who is nodding her head. "After all I got District Thirteen to be left alone and then we were the main part of the rebellion! I should get a lot of the credit for doing everything that I've done."

"Of course." The girl's voice is low and I see that it is Madge Undersee. I stare closer at her, shocked that she is agreeing with her. But then I see that Madge is thinner then she used to be, she looks a little dirty and afraid. "Anything that you say…soon to be President Coin."

Coin turns to her with a fake sweet smile on her lips. Madge is holding her breath, there is pure terror in her eyes. She is terrified of Coin and now I know why. No one ever knew about what happened to the Undersee family, now I know. As Coin walks around Madge, she starts to glare at her and Madge begins to shake.

"Now Miss Undersee what did we talk about?" Coin's glare is getting worse by the second. "Where were you all of this time? When no one could locate you or your family?"

A single tear slides down Madge's face and Coin slaps her across the face. "Ow. Th-the Capital took me…and m-my fa-family before de-destro-ying District tw-twelve."

"Very good. Now, remember…if you are good I'll let you live." She walks over to the desk and sits behind it. Madge stands in the same place, rooted to the spot. Tears rush down her face. "You don't want to turn out like your parents do you? Madge, I know that you are smarter then your parents…after all, you've made it this long. Why mess that up now?"

"Y-y-yes President Coin." The way that Madge is staring at her is unlike anything that I've ever seen before. Madge doesn't move from the spot and she is holding her hands together. "Wh-what would you l-like mee to do right now?"

"I want you to go and find your friends. Tell them what we have discussed." She stares at her and smiles. "If you don't I will know. Now go…"

Madge runs out of the office and Coin sits there laughing. I sit here and feel my stomach doing back flips, after all of that what are we supposed to do? Beetee presses a button and a small chip pops out of a huge machine to his left. He puts it in a small bag and puts the bag inside of his pocket. He looks back at the two of us and puts his finger to his lips. What? Is he serious? We are supposed to keep quiet….after what we saw? After what Madge has been through?

"Just for now." Beetee says and he stands up. "We will show this to them and stop her from becoming President."

"What if it doesn't work?" He stares at me, shocked that I am questioning him. "She could make you disappear in a heartbeat."

"You are right." Beetee walks back to the TV's and presses a few buttons. Three more little chips pop out and he hands one to each of us. "Now….each of you have one and I'll give this one to someone else."

I follow Rory out of the TV control room, he leads me back toward Katniss's room, but into the room across from hers. He shuts the door and we both sit down on the bed. Silently Rory takes off his left shoe and puts the small chip in his sock, he looks up at me and winks. My face starts to turn red and he looks back down, he puts back on his shoe. His eyes are on me and I just stare back into his, those gray eyes.

"Well?" He asks me. I stare at him, not understanding. "Are you going to hide yours or not?"

"Um, yeah." I copy what he did and he smiles at me. "Does…that work?"

Rory gets down on his knees and takes off my shoe, he makes sure that the chip is secure. But he doesn't put my shoe back on, his fingers linger on my leg-on my skin. My eyes shut and I try not to think about him, about his eyes, about his fingers brushing my skin. Before I know it his fingers are on my face and my eyes open a little. He is close, too close for two people who are just friends. I focus on his lips….wondering what they would feel like on mine. Maybe I'll be able to find out. His lips are moving toward mine and they brush against mine once.

The door opens and we jump apart, my cheeks are red. My eyes flicker towards the doorway and I see Gale standing there. Gale is staring at the two of us in shock and disbelief. Not meaning to leave Rory alone with Gale I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Um…" I turn back toward Rory wanting to make sure that he'll be okay. "Rory…I'll see you later…"

"Okay." Rory says and his eyes flicker back to his brother. His brother who is glaring at him. To Gale I've always been small, fragile Prim. "Bye…Prim."

I turn and walk out of the room, the door shuts behind me. Peeta comes out of Katniss's room and he looks at me. The look on my face must have tipped him off that something's happened.

He smiles at me. "She's up…if you want to talk to her…"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Run In With Madge

**Hey everyone! I hope that you guys like it so far, I know that I'm not that far in but still I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Here's the new chapter, I hope that you like it! **

**Enjoy!*~KelsNicole~***

I open the door and see Katniss is still laying down, she smiles softly at me. After shutting the door I run over to her and jump onto the bed beside her, I hug her. She hugs me to her, tightly and I think that she will never let go. When we finally let go of each other I look at her, into her eyes. Without a word she puts her hand to my cheek and I see tears in her eyes. For a few minutes we sit here and stare at each other, just happy to see that the other ones alive.

"Prim…" She says and she smiles weakly at me. I smile at her and lay down next to her. "Is…is there something bothering you?""Not really….its just something that I need to talk to you about." I say and she nods her head. Katniss is one of the only people that I can trust full heartedly, but whys it so hard for me to get the words out? "Um…when did you know that you liked Peeta?"

Katniss's eyes narrow and there is a knowing look on her face. "Why? Who do you like, Prim? He has to be someone special….what's his name?""I'm not saying…that I like someone." She stares at me and I know that she doesn't believe me. Right now though I don't know how I feel about Rory. "Katniss, please tell me."

"Let's see. Where should I start to explain." She looks down at the blanket covering her. A small smile comes to her lips as she thinks back. "I'd have to say….that the first time that I knew that I liked Peeta had to have been when I almost lost him. But that is just me looking back, then it had to have been when we kissed in the arena during our second Hunger Games."

"Really? You knew when you….thought that you had lost him?" She nods her head and I look down. Maybe I do like him. " How do you feel? How do you feel when you are around him?"

"Prim…" She smiles at me and takes my hands in hers. This is just great, she is making me look into her eyes. "Honey, you have to tell me who do you like?"

Before I can say anything the door opens and in walks Gale. My mouth drops in shock as I see that Gale is dragging Rory in behind him. Katniss's eyes are wide in shock and she stares at Gale for an explanation. For a minute everyone just sits here, staring at each other. After a few minutes Katniss clears her throat and keeps her eyes on Gale, but Gale looks worried.

"What is going on?" Katniss asks him and gestures toward Rory. Rory's face is turning bright red and he tries to get away from Gale. "Gale?"

"They…those two…" Gale seems to be having a hard time telling Katniss. Her eyebrows go together and the confusion is clear on her face. "Almost…kiss…"

Now I know that I should have told Katniss, the first look on her face is hurt and then she just nods her head. Rory gets out of Gale's grip and runs to the door, it takes Gale a moment to realize that he's getting out. They go running out of the room and the door slams shut behind them. Katniss stares at me, the shock is clear on her face. She doesn't know about anything….about how he helped me while she was in the Games. How Rory was like my Gale.

"You…you couldn't tell me?" She stares at me and my eyes drop to the bed. "Prim? Why not?"

"I don't know…its just that….I don't know if I like him. Rory and I…we-started talking after you went into the Hunger Games." Katniss is staring at me and I know that she's trying to understand. "He helped me….made me feel better. You aren't mad at me are you? Katniss?"

She shakes her head slowly. "No…I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me. You've always been able to tell me everything in the past, why does that have to change now?"

"It doesn't-it isn't." Our eyes are still locked and the last thing that I want to do is hurt Katniss. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to figure out how I feel about him…"

"Okay." She smiles at me and I stand up. I walk toward the door feeling a little better. "Prim…"

I turn back to Katniss and see that she is smiling at me. My lips turn into a smile as I stare at her. "Yeah?"

"You might want to warn Rory about something…" I stare at her, not understanding. Her smile turns into an evil smile. "Just because he's Gale's brother doesn't mean that if he hurts you that I won't kill him."

As I leave the room I watch her lay back down. I smile a small smile to myself, that's a side of Katniss that I haven't seen in a few months and its nice to see it again. Silently I walk down the hallway, with no where in particular in my mind, but I run iton someone.

I gasp when I see who it is. "Madge?"

"Yeah. Hi Prim." She says and I take her in. Madge looks even more battered up then she did on the TV screen. "Y-you ss-eee, I'm alive. T-the C-Capital-l tookk me and my family."

"I see that." She smiles a little and looks around at the walls. Obviously she's hoping that Coin is pleased. The fear in her eyes is obvious and I keep my eyes on her. "It's good to see you."

"It's g-good to s-see you ttoo." She says and walks away. "B-bye P-P-Primm."

I watch her continue down the hallway and wonder what I can do to help her. After everything that she's been through there has to be some way to help her, but my thought it stopped as Rory comes running toward me. A smile creeps onto my lips as he grabs my hand and we run away from Gale, together.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Hunger Games?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far and like what is to come. =D Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews. This is the last update for 2010! So here you go!**

**Enjoy!*~KelsNicole~***

I smile as the door shuts behind us and sure enough Gale is pounding on the door. We both start laughing, this is the first time that I've laughed in a while. Rory takes my hand and leads me toward another door, but the pounding stops. Both of us stand here and stare at each other confused. Silently we walk through the door and into another room and once I see where we are…I wish that we hadn't come in. President Snow's office, both of us stare at each other.

We look around the room, shocked that Coin isn't in here. Both of us walk farther into the room and shut the door behind us. I look at the desk, where a map is being made. Coin's hand writing is all over it and it makes no sense. As I look closer I realize what this is, its not a map of Panem…

"Rory…" My voice is low and there is a fear in it that I haven't felt since Katniss left us for the Hunger Games. "Look at what she's doing."

He is beside me and looking over my shoulder. "Another Hunger Games? This woman is no better then President Snow was. We can't let this happen…wait, what does that say? With Capital's children…"

"She is planning on making them pay for what Snow did. Coin hasn't learned from Snow's mistakes." I say and I feel a small throbbing in my head. "This can't be happening. She can't be President…"

Before Rory can say another word we hear the lock being messed with from outside, someone's trying to get in. Rory grabs my hand and drags me toward a closet, he opens the door and we rush inside. A second after the door closes with a click, the room door opens. Coin's voice can be heard and her laugh is annoyingly loud. To my surprise there is someone with her.

"Oh Paylor!" Coin says with a laugh. The door shuts and we both stop breathing, we are trapped in here with Coin on the other side. "I am so happy that you've agreed to help me!""Coin, I am Vice President of Panem." Her voice shows her annoyance with Coin. "They have asked me to and I will."

"Just a title, just a title." She says and I hear her open a drawer and its shuts. "Want to celebrate?"

"No, but by all means go ahead." Paylor sounds distracted and I hear the ruffling of papers. "What is _this_?"

The sound of Coin walking toward the desk is heard and she laughs a small laugh. I hear the clinging of a glass bottle to a glass, she must be about to start having a good time. She continues to laugh until she puts the bottle down.

"Oh…that's just a little something that I've been working on. You see?" Her voice is high pitched and she sounds like she couldn't be more giddy. "It's just something that I wanted to talk about to the victors who are left. We should start a new Hunger Games and have the Capital children pay!"

"You are insane!" Paylor's voice is full of disgust. "Have you not learned anything from Snow's mistakes?"

Coin laughs. "Let me tell you something we have been done wrong! Don't you want to see their children go through what ours have? You want revenge don't you?"

"Our revenge is taking down President Snow and putting him to death. What you are talking about is hypocritical and sick!" Her voice is full of anger and I can just imagine what Coin looks like. "You can't do this! If we do the same thing to them then we aren't any better then they are!""You worry too much and think too much." She is quiet for a moment and I hear her walking away. The door opens. "Everyone wants to watch them suffer!"

"They did nothing wrong to us!" Paylor yells back at Coin. "It wasn't them! Snow was behind it all!"

"All of them want revenge! The victors want them to have to go through the same thing and for them to watch!" Coin's voice is full of power. "As President I will allow them to feel the pain that we've felt! Do you not feel the same way?"

"You haven't felt the pain!" Paylor is getting angrier by the second. "If you remember correctly District Thirteen abandoned the rest of us and led us to believe that they were dead!"

There is a small gasp. "You are questioning our loyalty to Panem? Who was in charge of the rebellion?"

"Not you." Paylor says in a disgusted tone. "All of you went into hiding until you saw it good in your interest to show yourselves!"

"That is called survival." Coin spits back at her. "Maybe you should see what we went through before you judge!"

"I'm sorry if I don't pity District Thirteen when they just magically reappear in time for the rebellion!" She yells at Coin. "Many of my people died in District Eight, while you all lived underground until you thought that it was safe."

"Just go." Coin says and I hear them both walking out of the room. "We will let them decide…"

The door shuts behind them and we wait a few minutes to leave the closet. As soon as we are back out in the hallway, we separate. I walk away to Katniss's room, maybe I should go to sleep for a little bit. Everything is becoming too over whelming. We will work on this tomorrow. One thing is for sure: Coin has to be stopped. I don't know how, but she will be.

I come to Katniss's room and stare at the door for a minute, then I open the door and see that it is empty. The bed looks inviting and I walk over to it, my head meets the pillow a second later. My eyes shut and I am gone from the world…for now at least.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! (If you have been reading Acacia Lily Yarrow: My Hunger Games the last chapter is up! But the new story Acacia Lily Yarrow: Igniting Fire will be up soon! If you haven't read it please check it out =D!)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Talk With Gale

**Hey everyone! This chapter just came to me and I didn't expect for it to go the way that it goes, but there will be more Rory and Prim later on too. But Gale is just so much fun to have around! I hope that all of you like it so far! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! (If you read Acacia Lily Yarrow: My Hunger Games, the first chapter for the sequel Acacia Lily Yarrow: Igniting Fire is out, so check it out. =D)**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Katniss wakes me up the next morning and she is smiling at me. I sit up and see that Peeta is behind her. He smiles at me and I stare at them in shock, what's going on? For some reason Katniss seems a little too happy. She takes my hand in hers and makes me stand up.

"Prim…" She says in a happy voice. "In two weeks President Snow is going to be killed and…I'm the one who gets to kill him."

I stare at my sister, this is an odd thing to be excited about…sick even. "You are this happy over that? Katniss?"

"No, no, there's something else too." She looks back at Peeta and he nods his head. "Peeta and I are…going to get married at the end of this week."

"What?" I stare at both of them in shock, wow. Katniss was always against marriage, she always swore that she'd never get married. "Really?"

"Yes!" She says and she hugs me. I am shocked by how excited about this she is. "Isn't this great?"

I nod and smile. "Yeah…it is."

There is a soft knock on the bedroom door and Beetee walks in, he smiles when he sees Katniss. I stare at him, wondering what he's doing. He gestures for me to follow him and Katniss just stares at me, this is perfect timing. Of course with Katniss being Katniss she has to come and see what's going on. For some reason I am against her being involved and it hits me why, she's been through enough. She went into the Hunger Games two times, she was the girl on fire, she lost the boy that she loved and just got him back and she was the Mockingjay.

Beetee leads us into the control room and he smiles at me. I see Rory sitting in a chair and he smiles at me. Silently I sit down next to him and we all stare at Beetee, who sits down and starts to mess around with the controls. As soon as I see him put a chip into the machine I know what its going to be and I'm afraid for Katniss to see it.

"Well…" Beetee says as he presses a button and President Snow's office appears. "This is something that I have to show you and I am shocked that she didn't catch you two."

It shows Rory and me walk into the office from a side door and I can hear us talking. The next thing I know we are in the closet and we watch what we heard. Coin and Paylor arguing, neither of them back down. There is a vicious look in Coin's eyes as the two of them leave the room. My eyes shut when I see us run out of the room a few minutes later and Beetee takes the chip out. Everyone's looking at us.

"Coin wants to…" Katniss looks down at the floor. "Do another Hunger Games? But why?"

"So then she'll have power. The Capital people will be afraid of her." Peeta says from behind her. I look at his face and see that he is upset by this. "A lot of the people from the Districts will love her for this and she will win them over. But she has to be stopped…"

My eyes go back to Beetee who is pulling out a chip from his pocket and I shake my head. Katniss and Peeta stare at the chip as he holds it out to them. No, this can't be happening. Give it to someone else…someone other then these two! They can't handle much more. But Katniss takes it in her hand and stares at it.

"That is a chip that shows why Coin shouldn't be President." Beetee says to the two of them. "There are four of them…."

Katniss nods her head. "What are we supposed to do with them? How are we going to stop Coin?""We are trying to figure that out and Paylor is in on it." Beetee says with a small smile. "But for the time being just hide that chip and keep it safe."

Katniss, Peeta and Beetee leave the room. Beetee tells Rory and me to stay behind and watch the TV screens. Nothing happens after ten minutes and I get a little bored. After an hour Rory and me are kissing, the TV screens are forgotten and all that I want is to kiss him. When a door opens and closes we break apart. Gale…

"Beetee let me on the secret mission. He thought that you two needed a break." Gale stares at the two of us and I start to blush. "Why is it that I'm always the lucky one to walk in on the two of you?"

"Just our luck, Gale." Rory says and he sits up. "So…are you taking over?"

"Yeah." Gale says and his eyes are on me. "Prim, why don't you stay back with me? We should talk."

"No, Gale." Rory says and he sits up straighter. "I'll stay with you….Prim should go find Katniss anyways-"

Gale hisses at me. "Rory, go. Prim, stay."

I watch as Rory walks toward the door and looks back at me. A smile is on my lips as I try to reassure him that everything will be okay. Gale sits down where Rory was sitting and he looks at the TV screens, I look up at them. Neither one of us utters a word and I'm fine with that. This is better then I thought that it would be, not embarrassing or anything.

"Prim…." Gale says and I look over at him. "Please…don't do this."

I stare at him, confused. "Don't do what?"

"You and Rory. This can't happen…if he hurts you….." Gale just shakes his head as he tries to explain. "No one can hurt you, that is something that I won't allow to happen. Don't you know what Katniss would do if you two even had a small fight and you were crying? Do you know what I'd do?"

"But…you can't." He looks over at me and I shake my head. "You'd stick up for Rory, he's your brother."

He smiles a little. "Rory can take care of himself."

"Oh and I can't?" For some reason I'm angry. "You think that I'm weak and I can't do anything for myself?"

"Prim, that's not what I meant." Gale's smile fades, but I know that I'm right. "Calm down, you are over reacting."

"Really?" I say and stand up. My hand is on the door knob when I look back at him, he is staring at me shocked. "Bye, Gale."

The door shuts behind me and I walk down the hallway, fuming. Everyone thinks that I'm weak, but I'll show them all. I am not weak…

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dress For Katniss

**Hey everyone! Another update! Hope that you like the story so far! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Okay, I'll let you get to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

Katniss is spinning around in front of me in a white dress, but she doesn't seem happy with it. I watch as she sighs and looks down at the floor. She takes off the long white dress and tries on another one. This one has a long train, is strapless and has sequence on it.

"Is something wrong?" My voice is low and Katniss turns to me, a small sad smile is on her lips. "Katniss?"

"I just wish…that Cinna was here to make my dress. His were just perfect." She looks at herself in the mirror again and sighs. "Of course I can't change it, he's gone. So…one of these will have to do."

She disappears into the bathroom and a small smile comes onto my lips, the rest of her prep team is still alive. Maybe they can make her a dress that has Cinna written all over it. Before she comes back out of the bathroom I leave the room to find them. Octavia, Flavius and Venia are the only people on my mind right now. Gale walks past me and I try not to glare at him, right now I'm still upset with him. I am not weak.

"Prim." Rory says and I realize that I just walked right past him. I turn and smile at him, he walks over to me. "Where are you going?"

"To find Katniss's ex-prep team. I need to talk to them." He smiles at me and takes my hand. Before I know it he's leading me down the hallway and up a staircase. "Where are we going? Rory?"

He turns when we reach the next landing and smiles at me. "I'm taking you to the prep team, they are up here. Why are you looking for them?"

"I need to talk to them about Katniss's wedding." He nods his head and we start walking again. "She's upset about the dresses and wants a dress that is like Cinna."

We stop in front of a door and he knocks once. The door opens and I see Octavia standing there, a small smile on her lips. She steps out of the way to let us in and I see Flavius and Venia sitting on a couch. All of them stare at us, but they smile.

"Primrose!" Venia says and her smile widens. "What are you doing here? Is Katniss okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. But that's why I came up here." All of them are staring at me, waiting. "For her wedding dress she wanted something that Cinna would have done. Do you think that you could help with that?"

Octavia claps her hands together. "Of course! Oh, we can get one of the ones that Cinna made for her! We still have them!"

After about fifteen minutes I leave the room with the three of them and Rory. We all walk back down the stairs and into Katniss's room. She's still in the bathroom and I have to force my way in to get her out. Katniss smiles a little when she sees Octavia, Flavius and Venia. They all hug her and tell her that everything will be okay. When her eyes land on the dresses on her bed, she starts to cry.

Katniss walks over and runs her hand over the one on top. "He….he made these didn't he?"

Everyone nods and Rory leaves before Katniss tries on the dresses. She tries them on one after the other and looks happy in them. I watch as she twirls around in circles, a smile on her lips. Katniss stares at herself in the mirror and nods her head on the last one, there is a sad look in her eyes.

"This is like the dress that he made for the interview…" I watch as she strokes the fabric. A small smile is on her lips. "This is the one…"

I leave the room so that the four of them can talk and I feel better now. Rory and Beetee come walking down the hallway, they are talking about something. They stop when they see me and try to smile. Something's wrong….I can tell, they both just stare at me.

"What?" I ask and cross my arms. "What's wrong?"

Beetee shakes his head. "Nothings wrong…."

"Why would something be wrong?" Rory takes my hand and they lead me towards the control room. The door is shut and they both turn to look at me. "Katniss's wedding will be huge and…President Coin wants Snow killed the day after."

I stare at the two of them. "How is that bad?"

"You don't understand. Prim, think about it." Beetee sits down and puts his head in his hands. "Once Snow is dead, she will talk about a Hunger Games for the Capital children. Many people will be for it."

"But…Katniss won't be." They both stare at me, as though I am in denial. "What? She won't!"

"Prim." Rory pats me on the shoulder and I look over at him. He looks at me with a sad look on his face. "She will want it, because its revenge."

"She got her revenge." My voice is hard and I know that neither of them will believe me, until Katniss votes against it. "She will get her revenge on Snow, when she kills him."

Neither of them say a word and I know that I'll have to talk to Katniss. There is no doubt in my mind that she will vote against it. I will show the two of them that Katniss is not obsessed with revenge. Some of the people that she cares about come from the Capital, she won't go crazy with the hunger for revenge.

I walk out into the hallway and walk back toward Katniss's room, when I walk in she is alone. Katniss looks up and smiles at me, she is holding onto her wedding dress. The look on her face makes me feel better.

"Thank you, Prim." She says and I walk over to her. "I forgot about the dresses and without them it wouldn't be right."

I nod my head and she looks down at her dress. "Katniss….if Coin wanted to do a Hunger Games with the children of the Capital, wouldn't you vote no?"

The smile on Katniss's lips fade and she just stares at me. A little glint in her eyes tells me that she's put it together and I now I'm unsure of what she will say.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D**


	7. Chapter 7: A Horrible Nightmare

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far! Sorry for leaving you without an answer from Katniss yesterday, today you get the answer! =D Thank you for reading and reviewing! So I'll let you get to the answer and the rest of the chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

Her eyes fall to the floor and her lips open, only a tiny bit though. Standing here I want to cry and scream at her. How can she possibly be thinking about this? How could she? The answer is obvious and clear, how can she have to possibly think about it? I stare at her and my mouth drops open, angry tears start to fall down my face. Katniss's mouth snaps shut and she takes a step toward me, her arms stretched out toward me. I step away from her, shaking my head.

"Prim…" She says and I see the pain in her eyes. Again she takes a step toward me, but I step away. "Please, don't do this."

"No. You don't do this." I say and the tears start to fall even harder, faster. "How could you even think about it? That can't happen again!"

Katniss stares at me for a minute and shakes her head. "They….we had to go through it and they watched it. It's their fault. Prim, we deserve to watch them suffer-the way that we suffered. We died for their amusement."

"They didn't do anything to you!" I yell at her and she stops. She just stares at me in shock, I've never yelled at her before. "You want to kill innocent children? You want them to go through what you went through, just for revenge?"

"It's not like that!" She says as I run to the door. "Prim! Get back here!"

The door shuts behind me and I run across the hall into an empty room, I hear Katniss's door open and shut. I hear her walking down the hallway, away from me. Tears run down my face and I slide down to the floor. How can she think that the children of the Capital should pay for this? This is not Katniss, this is not my sister. No, this is the Katniss who is stuck in the arena…who will always be stuck in the arena.

I curl up into a ball on the floor, not wanting to move. My eyes close and I fall asleep. Everything is too dark in this world, I have to go to a world where everything is bright. Of course, in dreams darkness can come too….

"_Prim!" Katniss yells behind me as I run away from her. "Prim! STOP! PLEASE! COME BACK!"_

_I keep running, but she is right behind me. "No! Katniss go back! You got what you wanted! They died…BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_Katniss falls to the ground and weeps, she is shaking. I stop and turn back to her, it is now that I realize that she is broken in a way that she can never be repaired. Silently I drop down to my knees beside her and watch her. She looks up at me, I can see the pain in her eyes, the sadness and regret. The tears rush down her face and fall onto the ground. _

"_I'm…I'm soo-sorry." Her voice cracks and I feel bad for her. She looks like she's finally lost it and all that I want to do is take the pain away from her. "You…you were ri-right!"_

"_Katniss." I say and I reach out to her, but she just shakes her head. "Calm down. Everything will be okay."_

"_No, no, no! It won't be!" She yells and I watch as she grips onto something. A light hit's the object and the blade reflects the light. My eyes go wide. "They died because of me! You are right! So many people have died because of me…"_

_I reach out toward her, to try and take the knife. Katniss glares at me and holds the knife out of my reach. "Katniss…give me the knife."_

"_NO! You don't get it!" She is sobbing even harder. Why did I ever say those things to her? "I killed all of these people! All of those people…"_

_Before I can say or do anything the knife is in her heart and she falls over. I cry out and try to cling to her, but she's gone. Katniss is gone from the world…she had too much on her. I knew that this would happen…_

My eyes snap open and I feel someone's hands on me. I look up and see that its Katniss, my arms reach out to her and I pull her into a hug. She brushes her fingers through my hair as I cry. This is not the first time that I saw Katniss die in a nightmare, but it is the first where she killed herself. Tears rush out of my eyes and down my cheeks. She holds me to her, trying to calm me down.

"Katniss…" I say and I clutch onto her. The tears are falling harder then they ever have. "I…I'm sorry!"

"No, Prim." She says and she rubs my back. My sister, I need my sister. "You are right, they don't deserve to die."

I pull away from my sister and look into her eyes. "What? You aren't going to….let it happen?"

"I will do everything that I can to stop it." She says with a small smile. "That sound good?"

I nod my head and wipe off my eyes. "Yeah…"

"Come on." Katniss says and she stands up. She takes my hand and leads me out of the room. "My little duck…"

I smile at Katniss. Her little duck, her little Prim….I'm not little anymore and I am going to show everyone that I've grown up. Everyone will be shocked when they see how much I do to stop Coin. That will show everyone that I'm not weak and that I've grown up….I'm not a little kid anymore. Not the little girl who's sister volunteered for her, no. That little girl is gone, the little girl is in the past. I have to be strong and brave, no more crying. No more crying…

The last thing that I think about is Rory as Katniss leads me into her room and I lay down on the bed. She curls up next to me and I fall asleep, its just like old times…before Katniss went into the Hunger Games. I as wrong too, my sister is still here.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Dream That Changes Things

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far! Here is the new chapter, as promised! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Prim is a fun character to write about and Rory is amusing me too.  
Enjoy!  
*~K.N.~***

_I wake up in a big white room, sitting up I see a balcony. The bed is huge, a king sized bed and its softer then any bed that I've ever slept in. Looking around the room I see that the carpet is a creamy white, a small smile forms on my lips and I let my feet slip off of the bed, I sigh when I feel the soft carpet beneath my feet. The sun is streaming in from the open balcony doors and I walk out through the doors. A smile greets me and I smile back, there he is. My husband, Rory Hawthorne. He looks so handsome standing there in the sunlight and I am still shocked that he is mine. Those gray eyes are sparkling in the sunlight and he stares at me as though I am the only person in the world, as though I am the only person that he's ever thought about. Silently I pray that the last part is true, even though I know that is pretty much impossible. But he is mine now and I am his, forever...we will be together forever. In some ways he makes me strong and in some ways I am making him softer, but I love the idea of that. We take a few steps toward each other, both of us are smiling and the sunlight is shining down on us, making this moment even more beautiful._

"_Primrose Hawthorne." He says and pulls me to him. We kiss and I giggle a little, he deepens the kiss and we break apart a few minutes later. "How are you feeling Mrs. Hawthorne?"_

"_Wonderful." I smile at him. "How are you feeling Mr. Hawthorne?"_

"_I'm doing good now. You look beautiful." His arms wrap around me and he holds me to him. We both smile and I know that we will be together forever. "Prim...you've always looked beautiful. I love you..."_

_We kiss again and this time I pull away, only to touch his cheek. "I love you too, Rory."_

_We go back into the huge room and kiss, before I know it we are laying down on the bed. Rory is on top of me and I feel unlike I have ever felt before. There is something that I want to do...something that I have to do..._

My eyes flash open and I look next to me to see Katniss smirking at me, I feel my forehead and wipe the sweat off of it. She laughs a little and sits up, I sit up beside her. What is happening to me? Rory and me married? Wait...what were we about to...oh shit! No, no, no! I cannot be having these thoughts, my eyes go back to my sister and I am pleading with her to tell me that I am not changing. But Katniss just sits there and continues to laugh, this annoys me a bit. Silently I get out of bed and watch as she shakes her head. My sister obviously is amused by this and I don't know why! What did I do that was so funny?

I cross my arms and stare at her, she just continues to laugh on. "What is so funny? Did I do or say something that has amused you?"

"Oh, yes! Prim, come here...my little duck!" She says and pats the bed. After a minute she stops laughing and I walk over to sit down beside her. "Honey, you like Rory. Actually...if I heard you correctly you said that you love him."

"What?" Katniss nods her head at me and I feel my cheeks turning red. This is just great! Now I'm talking in my sleep? How can this get much worse? "Please tell me that you are joking! Please Katniss!"

"Prim, I can't. If I did I would be lying and that wouldn't help you in any way." She smiles at me and takes my hand. "So you and Rory...the last thing that you said was..."

"No!" I jump up and she stares at me. There is an amused smile on her lips and she starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

Katniss puts her hand over her mouth and calms down after two minutes. "You two were going to...in your dream. Oh, god...that is love or the start of it at least. Prim, don't be embarrassed, its something that everyone goes through. It's all normal."

"Wait..." I turn to stare at my sister, who is staring at the sheets smiling. "Did you have these dreams about..."

"Yes. As much as I wish that I could deny it, trust me I've had those dreams." She stands up and walks over to me. Her hand reaches out and strokes my cheek, she smiles at me. "It gets easier, they come from time to time. Maybe if you two get together they'll...ease up?"

I turn back to my sister, she is looking down with a smile on her lips. "Did they when you and Peeta got together?"

"Prim...trust me they didn't ease up for me. But...I didn't allow myself to know that I loved Peeta for a long time." Katniss is smiling at me as she stares at me. "Just don't do EVERYTHING that I do, okay? Trust me, some of the things aren't the smartest choices and could have some bad consequences."

"What? You haven't done much." She shakes her head and laughs a small laugh. "Wait, you didn't give into the dreams, did you? Katniss?"

"I'll just leave it at this, that its not always the best thing to do when you follow what your dreams show you." She stares at me as my eyes widen and she laughs again. "Prim, don't be so surprised by this! Just don't let Rory do that to you or him and I will be having a totally different kind of conversation then we usually do."

We walk out of the room and that is when I see a pair of gray eyes staring at me. The dream comes back to me, his lips on mine...oh, no! I stop when he is standing in front of me and I have to restrain myself from grabbing him, from kissing him right here and now. Katniss walks away laughing and I know that I'll be fighting not to give into my urges.

"Hi, Prim." Rory says and he hugs me. No...contact, want his lips...need his lips. "How are you feeling this morning? Are...you blushing?"

Shit! This is perfect! "Um, no. I'll...see you around, Rory. Bye."

Before either of us can do or say something that either of us will regret I turn and run away, up the stairs. I don't know where I'm going until I'm standing in front of the door and I knock. This is not going to be good...he opens the door and I smile at him.

He stares at me confused. "Prim? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." I say and look down. Then I think why did I come here? "Can I...come in? Can we talk?"

He steps out of the way and lets me into the room, the door shuts and I turn to see him.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! If I get a few reviews I might update again today...maybe a little more Prim and Rory? Haha! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Nice Make Up

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Yesterday it took me forever to finish the chapters for today, but today I might update two times...=D! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! This is a chapter that I think you will like...some Prim and Rory 0=D  
Enjoy!  
*~K.N.~***

I fold my arms across my chest and stare at the floor, why did I come here again? Right, because of the dream that I had and because I thought that he'd be better to talk to then anyone else. My eyes leave the floor and lock with his blue eyes. Katniss and him are going to get married, so shouldn't I be able to talk to him? Right now I feel like this is a horrible mistake and I wish that I could change where I went, but I'm here now. Peeta walks toward me and sits down in a chair, he gestures for me to sit down and I do. He stares at me and I know that I should tell him now that I've disturbed him. Maybe he can help me...

"Prim?" His voice brings me back to reality and I stare at him, I'm a little in shock because I was fighting with myself. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, um...I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something? That is...if you don't mind. It's just that I don't know who to talk to and maybe...you could help me? Katniss says that she understands, but I don't think that she does..."

"Yeah, you can talk to me. I mean you are going to be my sister soon." He smiles at me and stands up. I watch him get two glasses of water and he hands me one. "So what's going on? Is it something about Coin or..."

"Actually...it's about a boy." Peeta was drinking his water and he does a spit take. I stare at him and see that he's staring at me in shock. "Yeah, I know little Prim can't like a boy...its unthinkable!"

"No, that's not it. I'm just shocked that you wanted to talk to me about it, but I'm glad that you do." He smiles at me. "You are growing up, I do have to admit that I wasn't expecting it. So, um, who's the, um, boy?"

"You don't feel comfortable do you?" I ask him with a small smile. The reason why I ask this is because I don't feel comfortable either. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to..."

"No, its fine. Let's talk about it." This is great! I would choose the optimistic one, who would love to talk about it. "Talking about it will help make it less awkward. Now, who's the boy who's caught your interest?"

"Um...Rory Hawthorne." To my surprise he laughs and I stare at him. Why do people keep laughing at me? "What's so funny about it?"

"Nothing, its just that...I saw this coming." My expression must show my shock and he laughs one last time. He gets up and walks over to me, before I know it he's sitting beside me. "Prim, you two are just so easy to see, the tension."

I look up into his eyes and see that he's actually trying to help me. "Do you...I mean did you have dreams about you and Katniss?"

"Oh yeah!" He says and he starts laughing. "Just about every dream that you can imagine, I can bet you that I've had."

"Even..." My eyes drop to the floor again and I start to blush. Taking a deep breath I look back up into his blue eyes. "Ones about...sex?"

His eyes go wide and he breaks the eye contact. Peeta's fingers tangle into his messy blonde hair. "Um, those are pretty normal. Just don't act on those feelings-that could be horrible, do what Katniss and I did. Wait until you are married to someone to...do that."

"Oh, you are such a liar! I've heard you lie before but, wow." He looks over at me and I start laughing. "Katniss told me not to either, but she said that she did. Feel more comfortable now?"

"Its going to get easier with time." He looks into my eyes and smiles a little. "Prim, he likes you. That is obvious or else he wouldn't act the way that he does."

I stand up and walk towards the door. "Thanks, Peeta..."

"No problem." He says and I turn to watch him get up. To my surprise he hugs me and I smile a little, my brother is okay. "If you ever need to talk..."

"I'll let you know." We break apart and we are both smiling. "Thanks.."

I walk out the door, down the hall and back down the stairs. My eyes rest on the back of his dark haired head. Silently I walk over to him and see that he's talking to Gale, I know that it's not smart to do this, but I can't help myself. Silently I stop and grab a piece of paper, tearing a piece off I pick up a pen and write down: _Meet me in your room..._

With a small smile on my face I crumble up the piece of paper and walk over to the two of them. Carefully I take Rory's hand for a minute and put the piece of paper in it. Then I smile and walk off toward his room. I walk into his room and shut the door, silently I pray to myself that he'll show up, that he'll want to be with me...then the door opens. When I see those gray eyes staring at me I smile and he shuts the door. Slowly he walks toward me and I feel more anxious with each second that passes, a minute later I've jumped on him and our lips are glued together.

"Prim..." He says into my hair, when we are both out of breath. "Earlier...you seemed like you...didn't want to do this...anymore."

"I do..." My voice is full of eagerness. What my body and what my mind are telling me to do are two different things. "That was...a misunderstanding."

"So now..." He smiles at me as we fall back onto his bed. "We get to make up?"

I smile at him and laugh a small laugh. "But we didn't even fight. What do we have to make up about? Hm?"

"Gives us a reason to make out..." He says and his hands are on me. I feel one of them settle in my hair and the other one roams my body. "What do you say?"

Oh god! His touch feels soooo good. "Yeah...let's make up..."

When our lips meet I feel a shiver run down my spine and I know that I'm losing control. Our hands roam each others bodies and neither of us stop the other one.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! If I get...five reviews I'll update again today. Sound good? =D**


	10. Chapter 10: A Request By Katniss

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here is another chapter, ta-da! Do you like it so far? =D I hope that you do and that you like this chapter. Hm, what will Prim do? Will Prim and Rory last? Haha, okay now I'm typing too much. I'll let you get to the story, please leave a review so that I know if you like it or not.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

_His lips are the best thing that I've ever felt and the feelings that I get when I'm with him. I look into those gray eyes and see that smile. My lips press against his again and I smile, when we break apart I look down at our hands that are intertwined. Rory presses his mouth against my ear and whispers to me. I smile as I think about what we've just done, that was the best feeling that I've ever had in my whole life. Right now...I want to do it again, but he just smiles at me and pushes the hair out of my face. Our lips meet again and I lay back, my hand presses against his chest and I take him in again. No matter how many times we kiss it feels like the first time, if this isn't love I don't know what is. His fingers travel lightly around my skin, every inch of my body tingles at the path that he makes, we both just lay here starting at each other._

"_I love you." My voice is a whisper and I press my lips up against his ear. "Rory...I love you so much..."_

_He pulls me down on top of him. "I love you too..."_

_We stare at each other and I kiss him again. He rolls me over, but our lips stay together and he lays on top of me..._

My eyes open and I see that I'm in Rory's room, how long have I been here? How long was I asleep for? I look over next to me and see that Rory's asleep, a sigh of relief escapes from my lips and I sit up. Thank god...he didn't hear me if I talked in my sleep. Annoyance is the first thing that I feel, why can't these dreams just stop already? Looking down at Rory I smile and I press my lips to his forehead. As quietly as I can I get up and tiptoe towards the door.

Out in the hallway I run into Beetee and he smiles at me, I look down a little embarrassed. This must look bad. Beetee laughs a small laugh and grabs my arm, he starts to lead me down the hallway. We come to the control room and walk in, he shuts the door and both of us sit down. I stare at him and I feel confused. What's going on now?

"Prim, we have a small problem." He says to me. "They did the vote and of course there will be another Hunger Games. Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Annie voted against it."

I stare at him, horrified. "What? No, we have to stop her-we have to stop the Games. Beetee, what can we do?"

"We are going to have a meeting. President Snow has talked with your sister and he seems to be...ill." He looks down at the control panels. "If Katniss is really going to be the one to kill Snow, I think that she could...possibly kill Coin instead."

"What?" My eyes are wide. They are planning on having Katniss kill the new President? "Are you joking? She will get killed!"

Beetee shakes his head. "No, Paylor has promised to make sure that Katniss lives. It is actually a growing plan. We have a little less then a week to pull it off. But Prim, there is one thing that Katniss asked me to do..."

"Katniss?" I ask and then I shut my eyes. She must have asked for me to not be involved. "What does she want you to do?"

"Now, don't get mad." He says and he looks me right in the eyes. "She wants you as far away from the action as possible..."

My eyes shut and I feel like I'm getting a head ache. "Where will I be, while Katniss kills the President?"

"With me..." He says and my eyes snap open. The safest place will be with him? Where will he be...then it hits me, he will be in here to make sure that everything goes as planned. "Gale has requested the same thing for Rory."

Anger courses through me as I'm walking down the hallway and I see Rory walking toward me. He smiles at me and I just take his hand, I drag him back into his room. We sit on his bed and I whisper what Beetee just told me. I can tell that he's not happy either, but neither of us can kill someone...both of us know that. So what are we supposed to do? We aren't kids anymore and we want to show everyone that we can help. A smile forms in my mind and I smile a little. If only I could get Coin to drink some...poison then Katniss wouldn't have to kill her. Killing someone is something that she has done, but I know that it breaks her every time that she does it. She's told me before that it takes away an innocence that she misses and that she wishes that she could have back.

Stop thinking about it and so I do, my lips are pressed against Rory's again. The kiss deepens and I don't want it to stop. But when I feel my hands going for his jeans, I try to stop myself...but I can't. Right now I realize that I don't have any control, do I care that I don't? Will I regret it if I don't stop where we are going?

His lips stop and I feel him stop breathing. "Prim...we can't go any farther. Not now...I don't want to hurt you."

"You think that you can hurt me?" I ask him and I laugh lightly. But him stopping us from going on, makes me want it more. "Rory, I don't think that you will..."

"Don't give me too much credit." He whispers and kisses me again. "Maybe we should go get something to eat."

Rory stands up and pulls me up right after him. Silently we leave the room and I try not to look down, there is something...different about Rory. He actually stopped us and I wasn't going to. Maybe he has more control then I do, a part of me wants to test how much control he does have. I smile, but then I think about what Katniss and Peeta told me. Should I listen to them?

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D**


	11. Chapter 11: Another Mistake

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far-sorry I don't know how many people are actually reading this because I haven't been able to see my views for a few days. Here is the new chapter! So thank you for reading and for the reviews!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

It's getting colder out, we only have a few days to set a plan in motion and I am shocked when Rory tells me that he told Beetee about our plan. Oddly Beetee agrees with him and says that Katniss should step down, but that she will always been seen as the Mockingjay. Being the Mockingjay means that Katniss can't break and that she is unstoppable. After a few minutes Rory leaves us to go see his family, his mom Hazel just got here and they all want some time alone. Beetee sits right next to me and continues to work. For a minute I just sit here and think, then before I know it I've almost knocked Beetee out of his chair. He stares at me as though I've lost my mind.

"Beetee, I've thought of it! I thought of a way that Katniss doesn't have to do it." He stares at me and I smile widely. "Nightlocks, we can put some in her drink. It will kill her-instantly, that way Katniss won't have to kill again."

"Do you think that will work?" He asks me and I nod. "But someone will get blamed for killing her, who?"

I smile at him. "How can any of us get caught? We can be sneaky and just do whatever we have to...do you think that we can't?"

"No, no I know that we can." He says and he rubs the top of his head. "We'll have to get them though. Maybe there are some in this godforsaken place..."

I leave Beetee to his work and go to find Katniss, who is busy with the wedding. To my surprise she is downstairs talking to Coin, they are discussing the wedding and final preparations. Coin is assuring Katniss that everything is falling into place and that she has to remember the power that she has, she is the Mockingjay. Katniss thanks her and walks over to Peeta, they kiss and she whispers something into his ear. They smile at each other and I watch them go up the stairs together, hand in hand. Shaking my head I laugh a little and both of them are worried about me? With the way that they are going they'll have a kid before they are married a year. Coin turns and sees me, her smile widens and she walks toward me.

"Primrose Everdeen! I haven't seen you around for a while!" She's holding a large glass of cranberry juice. Her smile is wide and happy. "Of course now that you and that Hawthorne are together...well, lets just say that we might have another wedding on our hands soon! Aren't you excited?"

I smile at her. "Yeah, of course I am..."

She walks off and I decide to go back up stairs, looks like I won't be seeing Katniss for a while. But I bump into someone, Haymitch. He smiles when he sees me and hugs me, yep! This guy is defiantly drunk...again. When he lets go of me he stares at me for a minute and I stand here in shock. Silently I am asking myself why he didn't have the luck of running into Katniss and Peeta instead of me.

"Prim...you look...Primy..." He puts the bottle back up to his lips and takes another gulp. I smile a little as he stands in front of me. "I have to thank you for being chosen for the Hunger Games, without that I...Peeta would have never been brought to me. Katniss is so happy that we've been brought together, so thank you."

"Um...okay, Haymitch." I say and he smiles at me. "No problem..."

As he stumbles away I shake my head a little and laugh. Him and Peeta...brought together now this is hilarious. Katniss will love to hear that one and I'm sure that Peeta will too. I hear Haymitch talking to someone else, Beetee and he's telling him about how happy he is with Peeta and thanks him for coming. I can't help but laugh and I start to walk on again, not really knowing where I'm going. My feet take me up to the next floor and I see Madge sitting on the floor, her back is against the wall, Gale is sitting down next to her. He's...hugging her. Before either of them can see me I jump back by the stairs and I watch as the two of them get up and walk away. Taking a deep breath I walk toward the room that I feel like I have to go to. I knock and wish that I hadn't when the door opens. Falvius is standing in front of me and he looks shocked to see me.

"Little Primrose!" He says and steps out of the way with a small smile. "Can we help you with anything? Does Katniss need any help?"

I smile at him. "Not at the moment. Can...all of you help me with something? It's okay if you can't, it was stupid for me to come-"

"No, of course we can. Come in, come in!" He says and he grabs my arm. Before I know it I am inside of the room and he is smiling at me. "Octavia! Venia! We have a guest!"

Octavia and Venia walk into the room, they both smile when they see me. Falvius tells them about how I want to talk to them about something and before I know it I'm sitting in a large comfortable white chair with hot chocolate...which is good. All three of them are watching me excitedly and I know that yet again I am going to feel awkward. This is great...first I go to Peeta, without thinking and now I come to these three, again without thinking. Of course with Peeta it was a little more comfortable toward the end.

Octavia leans forward and smiles at me. "What did you want to talk about Prim? Does it have something to do with the wedding? Oh! Wait till you see the dress that you are going to wear, you'll just love it!"

"I'm sure that I will." My smile widens and I try to make them feel like I will love it. "Um, no...I actually came here to talk to you about a...boy..."

"A boy?" Falvius smiles at me. "Do you need us to help you impress him?"

"Imagine what we could do with that hair!" Venia gushes and before I know it her fingers are in my hair. "A little like...this!"

All three of them are on me and I can't do anything to stop it, oh no! What is that? Wait, why are they pushing a rob at me. Before I know it I am sitting back in the chair, with nothing but the robe on. They are putting something sticky and warm on my legs, they put what looks like a piece of paper of it and pull. OUCH! What the hell is this?

**Haha! Sorry had to leave it off there! Hope that you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! =D**


	12. Chapter 12: A New Prim?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you keep on reading and reviewing! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here is the new chapter, you'll see what happened with Prim's make-over and reactions to it. Haha, maybe I'm having a little too much fun, but I hope that you like it. Rory's reaction to Prim's make-over is in the chapter too! =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Staring into the mirror I feel shock over come me, what have they done to me? Is this even me? Don't get me wrong I look cute, but not like me. All of them are giggling and are pleased with the work that they have done. My hair is curled and pulled back into a loose ponytail, there is a light eyeshadow on my eyes that make them sparkle, eyeliner, mascara and my outfit is something else. A dark red dress that fits me perfectly and has short sleeves. Now I know how Katniss must have felt while getting her make-overs. But I have to be nice and say that I love it, I try to act enthusiastic and they buy it. They watch me stumble out of the room in the red high heels that they put me in before I left.

It takes me five minutes to get down the stairs onto the second floor and I stumble into someone, Katniss. She stares at me for a minute and then her jaw drops, for a minute I think that she's going to laugh but she just tries to compose herself. Her hands are clutching onto my arms, holding me up. Finally she lets go of me and I steady myself, the look on her face is of pure shock and something else.

"Prim? My...little Prim?" Her eyes are wide as she looks me over. I watch as a smile forms on her lips as I just stand here and let her take me in. "What...what happened to you? I mean...don't get me wrong you look nice, but not like yourself. Wait...did you go see...them?"

"Maybe, but I only wanted to talk. Then they decided to give me a make-over, which included getting waxed!" She starts to laugh and I glare at her. Oh yes! This is so hilarious! "Katniss, stop laughing at me! I've learned my lesson to stay away from your prep team..."

"Prim, that's not why I'm laughing. You look sooo cute!" She gushes and makes me twirl around in a circle. I look behind Katniss and see Peeta walking up to us, when he sees me he stops dead in his tracks. "I know what you mean about the wax, trust me. Maybe you should go to them more often, I mean they'd love it!"

Katniss turns and sees Peeta, who's started walking toward us again. "Hi girls...Prim? That's you, right? I mean no offense, but you look..."

"Different, I know...I know." He kisses Katniss lightly and they both giggle. "I made a mistake and I learned from it."

"She went seeking advice from the prep team." Katniss tells him and I see Peeta's smile widen. "They seemed to think that she needed a make-over."

"Prim..." Peeta says and I stare at him for a minute, into his blue eyes. "You look nice...Rory's downstairs if you want to see him..."

Katniss pretty much drags me down the stairs with a wide smile on her lips. When we reach the bottom I'm still fighting with her to let me go back up stairs and hide. But there's no point now, not after the Hawthorne family sees me. Gale is hugging his mom and hugging Posy, Vick and Rory are standing beside them. All of them stare at me in shock, even Hazel. Rory says something to them and walks toward me, my knees feel weak as he gets closer to me with each step, until he is standing in front of me.

"Hazel!" Katniss yells and runs away from me. "Hi, guys! Little Posy..."

"Prim?" Rory asks me and I see a small smile playing its way onto his lips. He fingers one of the curls in my hair and his smile widens. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I know...its a bit much." He shakes his head and I feel a blush start to creep onto my cheeks. "Katniss's prep team did this to me."

Rory hugs me and I smile a small smile, just being in his arms makes me happy. "Prim you don't need a make-over, you are ALWAYS beautiful. Not that you don't look beautiful right now..."

"Thanks..." I say and he lets go of me. We smile at each other and he takes my hand. He leads me upstairs and into his room. "What are you-"

I don't even get to finish my question because my lips are busy. He kisses me and our arms wrap around each other, after a few minutes we are both breathless. Rory lets my face move a few inches away from his and he smiles at me. We haven't had a kiss like that, well ever. Maybe its the make-over, hm, maybe I should keep this up for a while. He seems to like it and I like it...well I can live with it and if I get these kinds of kisses from him, well...its worth it.

"Hi..." He whispers to me and we both laugh. Of course he'd say that after the kiss and I reach up to touch his face, to feel his skin. "You are beautiful, you know that...right?"

"Yeah." I smile at him and press our lips together again. The smile forming on his lips makes me smile. "I know that..."

For a few minutes we just stand here and kiss, which is perfectly fine with me. We lay down on the bed and go back to kissing. Did I mention that I LOVE this make-over? Because I really, really, really do! After a few minutes we lay in each others arms and Rory whispers things in my ear, compliments, ideas, dreams and memories. He kisses my forehead and the top of my head, this makes me lean into him more. Our arms wrap around each other tighter and I feel his hand rubbing my back. I touch his lip with one of my fingers and he kisses it.

"Prim..." He looks down at me and I smile at him. The look in his eyes I have never seen before, those gray eyes. "I have something that I have to tell you..."

I smile at him and kiss him. "What is it?"

"Well, I've liked you for a while." He says this and I smile wider. "You don't know for how long, but ever since Katniss and Gale started being friends..."

"What?" My eyes go wide, he didn't talk to me until Katniss went into the Hunger Games. "Why didn't you ever talk to me?"

He smiles shyly. "I was nervous, but I'm glad that I did end up talking to you. For a while I watched you from a distance..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D**


	13. Chapter 13: A Plan Is Ruined

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing! Hopefully all of you like the story so far, because I am having fun writing it! =D Here is the new chapter and hopefully you like it as well. If you have any other people that you want me to write a story putting them together please let me know! I'm open to ideas, haha!  
Thanks and Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm walking down the hallway when Beetee grabs my arm, he surprises me and I almost scream. He pulls me into the control room and he looks nervous, without saying a word he hands me a small silver bag. Carefully I pull open the bag and my eyes land on the berries...the ones that I need to get rid of Coin. My head is nodding and it takes me a few minutes to notice. The only question is how am I going to get these to Coin? A small smile creeps onto my lips as I think about it, then I run out of the room with the bag still in my hands. Beetee just sits there, staring at me as I leave. I know what I have to do-who I have to find. Paylor...

"Prim?" A voice comes from behind me and I stop. I turn and see the last person that I wanted to see, those gray eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Katniss...damn..." I say and I wish that I hadn't said it. She is staring at me in shock and before I know it she has my wrist. "No, let go...please? I'm busy and I need to do something..."

She shakes her head and grabs the bag from my hands, I try to grab them back but its out of my reach. The look on Katniss's face is of horror and fear. "What...what are you doing with these? Prim...come on!"

Katniss drags me down the hallway and back toward the control room, she barges into the room. The look on her face is deadly as she holds the bag up in front of Beetee, but he has his expression blank. He stares up at her in confusion, but its not going to work she already knows and now my only hope is gone. Why did she have to catch me with them? All that I want to do is help her! She shouldn't have to keep doing this. Shouldn't have to keep killing and losing more of her. Peeta and her are going to get married and they deserve to be happy, this won't make either of them happy.

"Beetee, let's not play games. Okay?" He nods his head and Katniss continues to glare at him. To my surprise he isn't recoiling from her, he just stares at her. "I know that you gave these to Prim, so don't lie to me. Why does she have them? What is she supposed to do with them?"

He shrugs his head as he looks inside of the bag. "How am I supposed to know how Prim got those blasted things! They are deadly! Katniss, think about this logically how could I get my hands on those things? Why would I want to?"

"Don't lie to me..." She says through gritted teeth. I see the anger rising higher and higher inside of Katniss. "Beetee, we both know that you have your ways and that you are intelligent..."

"No, Katniss." I say and they both look over at me. Her eyes are still hard, but I see the soft spot in them for me. "Beetee didn't help me get them, I got them on my own. Its my fault...don't blame him..."

She stares at me and I know that she doesn't believe me, but its worth a shot. "Prim, I know that you couldn't possibly find these on your own. Don't even try it. I don't care...you aren't getting these. I'll get rid of them before they fall into the wrong hands and all of us are dead."

Katniss drags me out of the room and she stomps down the hallway, to my surprise she hands me to Peeta. He stares at the two of us as though he's seen a ghost, the look on Katniss's face and the anger is clear in her eyes. Silently she stomps off, away from us to get rid of the berries.

"What's happening?" Peeta asks me after a minute of silence. I look down not wanting to talk about it. "Prim? What is it?"

"Nothing, just Katniss overreacting." I mumble and he just stares at me and I know that he isn't buying it. "She ALWAYS overreacts! Why can't she let me make my own decisions?"

Now I've slipped and he knows it...he heard it. "What exactly do you want to decide for yourself? Is it something about Rory? Or something about your future?"

"No..." I say and Katniss walks back in before I can say anything else. Her eyes are on me and I can feel the anger coming from her. "I'll just...go..."

"Nope." Katniss says and she stays in front of the door. Anger is swelling up inside of me and I just want to leave. Isn't it good enough for her that she took away the only way that I could save her? "You are staying here...I don't want you out of my sight."

"I'm not five!" My voice is loud and full of anger. Peeta just stares at the two of us. This is odd, we've been fighting more lately. "Katniss you have to stop treating me like a child!"

She glares at me. "Then stop acting like one! Show me that you can act like an adult and that you can make logical decisions for yourself!"

"Wait..." Peeta stands up and steps in between us. He stares at Katniss. "What's going on? Why are you two-"

"She had nighlocks!" Katniss whispers to him and I watch as his eyes go wide. They both stare at me. "I can't believe it, but Beetee helped her!"

I glare at my sister as she tells Peeta all of this. "For the last time Beetee didn't help me get them! So stop accusing him!"

"Then who..." Katniss trails off and I see the anger on her face turn into shock. "Keep her in here...I have someone to go visit..."

"No!" I yell, but the door closes and Peeta stays in front of it as I realize that she is going to see Rory. "Peeta I have to-"

He stands in front of me and stares at me. "Who gave you the nightlocks?"

"I can't tell you!" My voice is full of desperation. "Please...Peeta, Rory didn't help me find them! I have to go stop her..."

For a minute he just stares at me and then he nods. I am out the door and he's following me, its not hard to find Katniss because her screaming can probably be heard all around the Capital...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! (Thank you for all of the support, reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me and I hope that all of you like the story so far! I love writing all of the stories that I'm working on! =D )**


	14. Chapter 14: Another Fight With Katniss

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and like this chapter! Oddly I'm having a blast writing Prim, she's...AWESOME! Prim was always one of my favorite characters in The Hunger Games. Okay I should let you get to the chaper, there will be another one up today!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

When Peeta and I walk into the room I notice two things. One, Rory is hiding behind Gale who is staring at Katniss as though she's lost her mind. Two, Katniss has lost her mind. I walk farther into the room and try to pull Katniss away, but she ignores me and keeps yelling. No, this can't be happening...Coin can't find out about this or all of us are going to be dead. Peeta walks up to Katniss and pulls her away, she fights against him but some how he wins. Katniss points a finger at Rory and Peeta is whispering to her. She stops and stares at me for a minute, she looks confused and I don't know what to do.

"Who was it Prim?" Katniss is staring at me with narrowed eyes, but I don't feel anything from that look. Her eyes stay on me as I walk over to Rory and he hugs me. "Prim! Where did you get these things?"

"Stop yelling, we don't want everyone to find out." I tell her and roll my eyes. The eye roll makes Katniss look as though she wants to slap me, but I know that she never would. "Can you please stop acting like this?"

Gale walks over towards Katniss and stares at her. "Have you lost your mind Catnip? Why were you going after Rory? What are you screaming on and on about?"

"These! You know what these are Gale!" She hisses at him and puts the small bag into his hands. I watch as Gale opens the bag and his eyes go wide. "Prim got them from some where or she had help getting them. She shouldn't be involved in any of this and for some reason someone keeps pulling her into it!"

"I can make my own decisions! Katniss, stop treating me like a baby!" Everyone stares at me, but my eyes are only on my older sister. My older sister who thinks that I'm too fragile to do anything for myself. Haven't I proven that I can do a lot for people with my work at the hospital in District Thirteen? "Don't you get it Katniss? I'm growing up! Yes, that means little Prim can think for herself and that she can be in on things, but not just what Katniss wants her to be."

Katniss stares at me and I know that look in her eyes, she barely cries. "Prim...I've been doing all of this to protect you. You are my little sister and I'm not going to let you go kill someone, do you understand? I know that you are growing up, but you have to understand that one thing is never going to change...you will NEVER do anything that risks your life. Got it?"

"You do realize that I am in on the plans? One small thing could make them go wrong." We stare at each other and her eyes narrow. "No matter what you say I'm going to help, so get over it. I can make my own decisions."

"You don't have to do this! Prim, this could get you killed!" She sounds desperate and I just stare at her. Everything that she's ever done was for me and I know it, but she has to let me make some sacrifices too. "Don't throw away everything that I've done to protect you! The Hunger Games, illegal hunting and being the Mockingjay...please don't."

I stand up straight and just shake my head. "Katniss I have to, you don't get it. I know what I'm doing and I want to."

"What are you trying to prove?" Katniss's voice is thick and I see a tear fall from her eye. "Who are you trying to prove something to you?"

"Nothing." Then it hits me I really am trying just to do what I feel is right, its not to prove anyone right or wrong. "I thought that I was but...I'm not."

I walk over to Gale and take the nightlocks, everyone just stares at me too shocked to do anything. Quietly I run back up the stairs and find Beetee, he takes back the little bag. He stares at me in shock and I let him know that I'm still in. Beetee nods his head and I walk back out into the hallway. Silently I walk into the room that I've been sleeping in and stare at the person in he mirror. The person looks strong and confident. A smile forms on my lips and I know that I can do this, I know that I can do this...

"Prim?" The door opens and I see that its Katniss, she still looks upset. "We need to talk..."

"Okay." I say and she shuts the door. We both sit down on the bed. "What is it Katniss? What do you want to talk about?"

She shakes her head a little and rubs her head. "I don't know what you are doing or what you are trying to achieve. This is so new to me...but I need to know what you are going to do with those. Prim, please?"

"Katniss...I'm sorry...I." We stare at each other and there is no doubt in my mind about what Katniss is trying to do. If I tell her she will make sure to intervene at the perfect time and stop the plan from going on. "You can't know."

"You don't trust me?" Katniss demands and I smile a little, so now she's going to try to make me feel guilty? "Why are you smiling?"

"Katniss, you were the girl on fire, one of the star-crossed-lovers and the Mockingjay." She stares at me confused. "But one thing that you seem to be forgetting is that before that you were just my sister and I know you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks me and I laugh lightly. "Prim? I don't get it..."

I smile at her and shake my head. "You can't know the plan or else you will swoop in and try to save me, even if I don't need saving. This is something that I need to do on my own."

Katniss just sits here and I smile wider. Yes, the look on her face tells me it all. I got it right and now she will have to wait to see what happens or try to figure it out. She stands up and walks over to the door, but she stops with her hand on the door knob.

She turns to look at me. "This isn't over Prim...I will find out what you are planning and you won't get to do it."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D**


	15. Chapter 15: A Little Bit of Hope Is Left

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and for reviewing! I hope that you like the story so far and this chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

_Coin is sitting across from me with a smile on her lips and I feel a smile forming on my lips. I watch her as she puts the cup to her lips and takes a sip, she falls over. My smile grows wider as I stare at her, this is the end. We have won, Coin is dead...why do I feel sad though? A part of me is gone, a part of me that I'll miss. Katniss walks into the room and stares down at the body, but her eyes are on me a second later. She shrugs and acts like its not big deal. My lips open, but no words come out and Katniss just puts her hand up. Her head shakes back and forth a few times._

"_I told you." She says to me and just stares down at the dead body. There is a look in her eyes of pain and fear. "Now that you killed her it will always be with you."_

_My eyes stay on Katniss as she picks up the cup and stares at it. "What are you talking about? She's gone, what will always be with me?"_

"_You really don't know? Obviously you didn't listen to any of my warnings." Katniss puts down the cup and sighs. The sadness in her eyes is overwhelming. "Even if you kill someone who is horrible it changes you and you have to live with killing that person. Prim, you never get away from it and you think about it...every day."_

_Every day, every day. No, what have I done? I should have listened to Katniss! Why didn't I? She knew what she was talking about and now I just ruined everything. Katniss takes a step toward me and hugs me. I cling to her and pray that she is wrong, that it will leave me one day._

"_There is no way out." She whispers to me and I feel myself beginning to shake. "Except for...death. That's the only way out."_

_Death? My eyes go to the cup and I stare at it...a quick and easy death? But I feel my head shaking and Katniss just shrugs. She picks up the cup and smiles, before I can process what she's doing she throws the cup. It shatters against the wall._

_She smiles at me. "You'll see what will happen now..."_

My eyes snap open and I sit up in bed. Terror and fear are coursing through my body, but I can't process what I've just seen. In my dream I killed Coin, but it wasn't as easy and free as I thought that it would be. Katniss...she can't be right about all of that. Taking a deep breath I tell myself that it was just a nightmare and that it won't really happen. But that doesn't stop the tears from coming. My covers are over my head and I curl in on myself. You have to do this...you have to do this. After everything that I've done, everything that I've said I know that I have to.

"You can do it..." I whisper to myself and curl farther into myself. "Prim, you have to do it...or else Katniss will have to..."

An hour later I'm walking down the hallway, when Peeta sneaks up behind me and hugs me I jump. He seems shocked by how jumpy I am and I try to smile, but I can't. We walk downstairs and I see Katniss talking to Gale, they seem to be deep in conversation. I watch as they walk over to Coin and my heart stops. What are they doing?"

"That is a wonderful idea Katniss!" Coin exclaims and I stare at the three of them. All of them have a smile on their lips. "In three days you will kill Snow, that is great!"

Wait! Three days? It's supposed to be five! She's going to do this before her wedding? The look on her face when our eyes meet lets me know that she's won. Rory walks over to me and hugs me, we both know that we've lost. Silently we leave the room, our heads are hung. Beetee walks over to us and smiles.

"Come on you two..." He says and we follow him back into the control room. We all sit down and I feel helpless. "You still have a chance."

I shake my head and think to myself that I can't help Katniss. "Katniss changed the day and she knows that we aren't prepared for this."

"You have two days to kill her. Tomorrow and the day after that." Beetee says and we all stare at each other. "Believe in yourself and get prepared. We will set a plan in motion, but you have to let Katniss think that she won..."

"I can do that..." My head is nodding and a little bit of hope comes back into me. "You think that we can do it Beetee?"

"Oh Prim, I know that we can." He says and he turns back to the TV screens. "You two go, we will meet in a few hours."

Rory and I leave with our hands intertwined. We walk back downstairs and do out best at hiding everything. My heart is pounding against my chest and I feel like its going to bust out of my chest. Katniss walks over to me and hugs me. When she lets go of me I look down and she sighs, I know that sigh...

"Prim...I'm sorry." She says and I look up at her. Did she really just say that she's sorry? Katniss Everdeen? My sister? "But I'm doing this to protect you...you'll see this later on."

"I know." The words are out of my mouth and I try to smile, but it seems believable. Katniss walks away and I exhale. "That plan better work..."

Rory hugs me to him. "Don't worry it will...we have Beetee on our side. We can do this...don't worry. We will do this."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	16. Chapter 16: Another Person Wants In

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far! Sorry that it took me so long to update I just typed them today and got stuck a few times. Thank you for reading and for the reviews, please keep doing both! =D Okay I'll let you get onto the story, I hope that you like it!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

The plan is being set, everything is starting to come together. Beetee wants to make sure that Katniss thinks that I've given up, before he tells me the plan. Rory and I walk around together, just talking. Katniss is finishing up plans on her wedding, so I have to be with her some times. Today is when she wants to show me the dress...oh god! She wants me to wear that thing? I stare at myself in the mirror, its a yellow dress that has spaghetti straps and it goes to just above my knees. My eyes go onto Katniss and smiles at me.

"I asked them to make the dresses yellow. Like dandelions." Katniss smiles and I see that for once she is happy. "Do you like it? You look so beautiful!"

"Yeah, I love it." I smile at her and we hug. "Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Yes! I can't wait!" She tries not to smile, but she does. "Mrs. Peeta Mellark, that has a nice ring to it don't you think? We want to go back to District Twelve soon."

"Wait, you are going back to Twelve?" She nods her head and I just stare at her in shock. "Why? It seems like they need you here..."

"Not after everything's done, they will be fine." Katniss sits down on her bed and touches one of the other dresses on her bed. "Peeta and I want to live there, its home."

I smile at my sister as she helps me out of the dress, she is happy. While I'm changing back into my usual clothes Katniss says something about me going back with them. My eyes go onto her and she smiles at me. Wait, is she saying that I should go back with them?

With a sigh I go sit by her on the bed. "Are you saying that you want me to come back and live there too?"

"You can live with us. We will have our houses in Victors Village." She smiles at me and pats my hand. "After all we only need one and if you wanted one after you got older...after you are married. Peeta said that you could have his."

"A house?" I laugh a little. "Don't you think that's a little extravagant?"

She shakes her head and touches my hair. "No, I mean its not like we are talking about giving it to you now. The house will be for when you are...older and married. Maybe we could let the Hawthorne family live in there if they want to? That's if you don't want it."

"Yeah..." I nod my head and smile wider. "You can give it to them."

I walk out of the room and almost run into Peeta, he smiles at me. With a small smile on my lips I step out of the way and let him into the room. As I start to walk away Peeta stops me and we smile at each other.

"Did Katniss talk to you about coming with us?" His smile widens a little as I nod my head. "What do you think?"

"I'll come back." Peeta's smile widens and I laugh lightly. "Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Yes." Peeta says and he laughs a little. "Of course I am!"

I look down the hallway and see Beetee at the end of the hallway. "Go ahead and see Katniss, I think that she was waiting for you."

He nods his head and walks into the room, as soon as the door shuts behind him I run down the hallway. Beetee takes me inside of the control room and I see Rory already sitting there. We smile at each other and I sit down beside him. I turn my stare onto Beetee as he sits down and sighs, all that I can hope for is good news.

"Okay, I have a plan...but its kind of risky. Prim...this could ruin everything." I nod my head and smiles at me. "Tomorrow you will have to find Coin and offer her a drink, the drink will have the berries crushed in it. Once she takes a sip of it she will die..."

"The tricky part?" I ask and he looks down. "Beetee?"

Beetee shakes his head and looks up. "She will be surrounded by people, these people are supposed to protect her at any cost. If she tells them to try it first, they will...if one of them die, that could mean that all of us would be in trouble for trying to kill her."

My eyes go to the floor and I know that I'm risking everything, but I have to. Then a thought hits me, in her office she has wine. If I could just switch a bottle with a bottle full of the berries. A small smile is on my lips and I tell Beetee my plan, he agrees that it sounds safer. I leave the room after Beetee tells me that he will give me the bottle tonight. Everything inside of me is praying that my plan works out, because if it doesn't all of us could die.

Gale is walking down the hallway and he smiles at me. A minute later Rory walks out of the control room and Gale's smile fades. He stares at the two of us and shakes his head. Well now that he knows that something is up and he will want to know what.

"Okay, just tell me what's going on." He says and stares at the two of us. "Come on, someone better tell me..."

"Gale, don't you think that Katniss has gone through enough? That she shouldn't have to do all of this? Killing Snow?" He nods his head. "We have a plan of how to make it so that Katniss doesn't have to. Please don't tell her..."

He nods his head. "I won't...but only if you let me in on it. Maybe I could help you two with the plan."

"Wait..." My eyes close and I'm trying to believe this. "You want to help us? Even if its going against what Katniss wants?"

"Yeah..." He smiles. "I want in."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	17. Chapter 17: A Plan Is Set In Motion

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! Thank you for the reviews, for reading and everything else! Writing this story is fun and I hope that all of you enjoy the rest of the story. Again, thank you for everything!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

I stare at Gale, is he serious? Right now everything is at risk and either way that I go he could go tell Katniss. My eyes go onto Rory who is standing right next to me and staring at Peeta. Should I tell Gale? What I'm thinking is that either way that I go he could just tell Katniss, but if I don't tell him the plan what would she really gain? But on the other hand if I tell him and he's really on my side I'll gain another person. Not just any person, someone who can help me in many ways. Gale raises his eyebrows and I sigh. This is not something that I have time to think about, either its yes or no. My lips open and I start to nod.

"Fine...you can be in on it. But you cannot tell Katniss or else I will make sure that you pay for it." He nods his head and rolls his eyes. Just from the look on his face I know that he's not scared, but what he doesn't know is that little Prim has a tiny part of her dad in her. "Come with me...we can't talk out here or someone will hear us. Rory can fill you in."

We walk back into the control room and Beetee seems eager that Gale is in on our plan. I sit beside Rory as he explains the plan to Gale, who is nodding his head from time to time. A smile forms on Gale's lips when Rory is done and he laughs lightly. The three of us stare at him and I shake my head. Leave it to Gale to start laughing when it makes absolutely no sense. He stops and just stares at me.

"Prim, I have to apologize to you. You are growing up and I was wrong about saying that everyone had to protect you." He smiles at me and shakes his head. "I realized this when Rory said that you were going against Katniss and still plan on killing Snow. Listen as my part I'll get you a bottle of Coin's, sound good?"

I shake my head and everyone stares at me. "No, I have to come with you. This is the biggest part...besides I was planning on doing it-"

"You'll need my help. Trust me Prim." Gale says and he stands up. The look that Rory is giving him makes him snicker. "Don't worry Rory, I'll take care of her. She will come back to you, I promise you that."

"No..." I say and cross my arms. They all stare at me. "I'll protect GALE and bring him back in one piece."

Beetee is laughing and Rory smiles a wide smile. I get up and walk over to the door, Gale is following me. Silently we both step out into the hallway and we stand in front of Coin's office, the doors are locked. We try the secret door, but its locked too. Gale suggest knocking the door down, but I know that would make everything too obvious. We head downstairs and into the kitchen, to the room where they keep all of the garbage. For a few minutes we dig through the trash, until we find a small empty bottle. A smile forms on both of our lips and Gale grabs a small bag to hide it in.

As we walk up the stairs we are both thinking that we are in the clear, but of course not. Katniss appears in front of us and is staring at us. Gale smiles up at her and I follow his example. There is a frown on her face as she stares at the two of us, but she doesn't know a thing.

"Hi Catnip." Gale says and he walks right past her. Katniss stares at him as he walks down the hallway. "Bye you two!"

"What were you doing with Gale?" Katniss asks me and crosses her arms. Her eyes are still on Gale and I know that I have to distract her. "Prim?"

"Nothing, you know just bonding." My eyes dart towards Gale. "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you! I'm going to marry Rory!"

This gets Katniss to turn her stare onto me, she totally forgets about Gale. "What? No, you are not! You are too young! Prim, you have to wait a while! Think about everything, before you marry anyone! How can you even think about marrying him when you two just started dating?"

"Well you see..." I smile up at her and just want to keep her attention on me. One sure way is to piss her off. "I just want to be like my older sister."

"Excuse me?" Her mouth drops and she stares at me in shock. Okay, I know that that was a low blow...but I had to do it. "What do you mean by that?"

"You and Peeta didn't know each other that well. Plus you two were already pregnant once." Okay doing this is horrible, but the expressions on her face are hilarious. "Look at how young you two were when you first got engaged. How old are you now? Not that much older then I am."

Looking down the hallway I see that Gale is no where in sight and I let out a deep breath. Katniss is staring at me and shaking her head, the look on her face makes me feel bad. I hug her and she hugs me back, but she feels against the hug.

"I'm sorry Katniss." The words come out of my mouth as I let go of her. She is staring at me in shock. "You know that I didn't mean any of it...I didn't mean that I was going to marry him now-but in the future I can see us getting married."

She nods and smiles a little. "Sorry...I just worry about you and want you to be happy. Prim...I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

"I love you too." We hug again and I see Peeta coming toward us. "Go see your soon to be husband..."

"Okay." She says and she smiles at me. "Tonight we'll have a little sleep over...just you and me. Sound good?"

I smile at her. "Yeah...that sounds great."

Once she is out of view I rush into the control room and see that Gale is laughing. He turns to me and waves. What's he laughing about? Rory walks over to me and hugs me. This makes Gale laugh even harder.

"What are you cackling about?" Rory asks him in an irritated voice. "Please tell us what's so funny to you?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the big day?" Gale smirks and points at the two of us. Rory stares at him and I know that he's totally confused. "The wedding! Congratulations brother and my new sister!"

That's going to be a long and fun story to tell Rory. He stares at Gale as though he's lost his mind, but when he looks me he starts to blush...just like I have.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that you like the chapter! =D **


	18. Chapter 18: A Heart Stopping Moment

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far and that you like this chapter! This story is fun to write and I love to write it! =D Thank you so much for reading, leaving reviews and for everything else. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter! (This chapter was supposed to go...differently, but I ended up changing my mind...hopefully you like it!) =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Rory is following me down the hallway as I take deep breaths, we are going to have to give Coin the wine today. Am I ready to? Today is when Snow is going to be killed, so its now or never. Katniss is outside practicing her aim and I stare out the window as she hits the mark every time. Peeta is standing beside her and there is a proud smile on his lips, but as I look closer I see that Katniss's lips are moving. He nods his head and responds and I wish that I could understand what they are talking about. A hand touches my shoulder and I jump, when I turn around I see that its just Gale. Gale smiles at me and I feel annoyed. Ever since yesterday he's been acting weird...okay weirder. Taking a deep breath I look down at Gale's hands and see that its the wine bottle. Everything inside of me tenses as I reach out to take the bottle, once its in my hands I feel as though a weight has been put on my shoulders.

I close my eyes for a second and compose myself, when I open my eyes again I smile at the two of them. To my surprise Gale gives me the thumbs up and I nod my head. Rory takes my hand, but I slip mine back out and he stares at me in surprise. But all that I can do is shake my head and bite my lip. As I start to walk off I stop and turn back towards Rory, I mouth I'm sorry to him. He nods his head and smiles at me. Taking a deep breath I turn back around and walk toward Coin's office, where she will be in a meeting with Paylor. They didn't want me to go alone, but I told them that I had to. When I'm in front of the door I freeze, but I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Yes?" A smile comes onto my lips as Coin opens the door and she looks startled to see me here. She smiles after a minute and sighs. "Primrose Everdeen! What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you could use this-for the celebration. This bottle was made for this special occasion and I wanted you to have it." Coin smiles at me and I see the hunger in her eyes for it. Slowly she reaches out for it and takes it in her hands. "Did you want some right now? I actually wanted to get a picture of you having a drink of it."

She stares at me for a second and then shrugs. "Of course! But...during while Snow is being killed. That way it'll be a true celebration! What do you think about that?"

"That sounds great!" I say and my smile widens. Okay, I know that was a stupid move to go and agree with her, but what was I supposed to do? She would know something was up if I told her to drink it now and the whole plan would be ruined. "You better get going...Katniss is done practicing and isn't it supposed to start in a few minutes?"

"Oh, you are right!" She says and she runs over to her desk. I watch as she picks up her wine glass and she walks out of the room. "Are you two coming?"

Paylor and I follow her at a short distance. She gives me a reassuring pat on the back and a smile. Beetee, Gale and Rory join us as we stand in a small sectioned off area...this is where the victors and people who were brutality harmed by President Snow stand. Madge is standing next to Gale and she fidgets. Slowly Gale puts his arm around her and she looks a little relieved. We all watch as President Snow is brought out onto the stage and the new President Coin walks onto the stage. There is a smile on her lips as she looks over at Katniss, who is following her onto the stage.

"Hello people of the Capital and of the Thirteen Districts! I am President Coin!" She sounds as though she is congratulating herself and I just stare at her. The way that she's holding the wine bottle and glass is as though she has won a prize. "The now _ex_-President Snow will get what he has been sentenced to and Miss Katniss Everdeen will be the one to do it! Are you ready Katniss?"

I watch as Katniss nods her head, but there is a look in her eyes...I know that look. When Katniss huts she gets that same look in her eyes and on her face. Coin steps out of the way as Katniss takes her place and just as she is readying grabbing her bow, Coin opens the bottle of wine. She pours it as Katniss strings the bow and as the glass touches her lips, before Katniss can aim the arrow at Coin, we all watch as Coin drops the bottle and the glass of wine. There is a fear in Katniss's eyes as she sees the people surrounding Coin. Everyone knows what Katniss must do now...she must kill Snow. The whole plan has been ruined and called off. For now...Coin will live and we will have to kill her soon. My heart starts beating again as Katniss aims the arrow as Snow's heart, when she lets go of the arrow it sails through the air and goes right through his heart. He slumps forward and Coin screams in celebration. All of us just stare, not really knowing what to do...our plan has failed.

"Thank you to all of you for watching and being here! As you see Snow will not be a threat to the people of Panem anymore!" She's smiling the biggest smile that I've ever seen. "I have been given the title as the new President of Panem! President Coin!"

Just by looking at her you can tell that she's power hungry, the hunger is clear in her eyes and in her voice. She is staring at the cameras with a gleeful look on her face. Paylor joins her on the stage and they both say that announcements for the re-formation of Panem will come out later in the week. They are telling everyone just to relax and to have a nice time. I catch Paylor's eyes and I see that she looks afraid. The same fear is in all of us, the fear that we won't be able to stop Coin...that Panem will never change. Coin will be as bad or worse then Snow. As the cameras turn off Coin stumbles off of the stage and Katniss walks over to us, she hugs me. A tear escapes from my eye as I know that the end is not here.

Katniss turns to Beetee and shakes her head. "I'm sorry I had to...not do it, but it was only because of the people surrounding her! When she dropped the bottle I didn't have a good place to aim at...she could have lived anyways-"

"Katniss, we will come up with a new plan. I'm glad that you didn't do it or else we would have all been in trouble." Beetee rubs his head and looks down. "We'll think of something. Don't worry about it...just get ready for the wedding tomorrow and enjoy it."

"You want me to relax?" She asks him and he nods his head. Peeta walks up behind her and puts his arms around her. "How am I supposed to when I didn't go through with it?"

"It's not your fault..." Paylor walks up behind her and we all jump. "Don't worry it's just me. Coin had a little too much to drink before and that's why she dropped the bottle."

"Like I said before, we will think of something." Beetee shrugs a little and he stares at me. He looks sad that our plan didn't work. "But first we all need a good nights sleep and to go to the wedding tomorrow...act like everything's fine..."

Act like everything's fine? Yeah, that's some good advice! Now Panem is doomed and there will be another Hunger Games. Oh, yeah! I should just RELAX, that's possible...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (Will the plan go better next time? You'll have to wait and see! Haha, hope that you liked it!)**


	19. Chapter 19: A Wedding

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! (ksandfoss you are totally right, there needs to be more Prim and Rory moments. =D So there are a few in this chapter, but the next chapter should be fully dedicated to them. Thank you for the suggestion!) Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! This story is fun to write and I'm glad that all of you seem to like it so far. =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(I love Haymitch and what's a good wedding without him? =D )**

I'm standing in front of the mirror and just stare at myself, the dress looks better right now. There is a knock on the door and in walks Rory and Haymitch. Haymitch seems sober right now and he smiles at me. Rory walks over and hugs me, to my surprise he kisses me once. I hear Haymitch make a disgusted sound and we both smile. My hair is free and falls around my face, we are all disrupted when Johanna and Madge walk in. Johanna is cussing under her breath and when Katniss comes out, she glares at her. But Katniss just smiles and twirls around in her dress, only Cinna's dresses can make her spin like that. She looks beautiful and Cinna would be proud of her if he were here right now. Katniss walks over to Haymitch and smiles.

"You look nice." He says and looks around the room. Katniss raises her eyebrows as he looks back at her. "Got any wine in here? I'm really thirsty right now-I don't need much, just a few sips...come on Katniss!"

"No! Haymitch we have a deal." Katniss is shaking her head and Haymitch mumbles something about her being a buzz kill. "After the ceremony you can drink, but you have to be sober when you walk me down the aisle. Remember what I promised you?"

Haymitch mumbles some more and rolls his eyes. "Well, lets get this thing going then. You don't know how far you've set me back! Now I'll have to drink it twice as fast. I just don't understand why I have to be sober! Peeta won't care as long as he gets to marry you and that way all of us will be happy..."

Katniss just rolls her eyes and heads back into the bathroom to get her make-up finished up by her prep team. Octavia and Venia are still here, Falvious left a few minutes ago. The two of them are wearing yellow dresses. Johanna is still glaring at Katniss, who finally realizes it and asks her whats wrong in a happy voice.

"Yellow?" She asks gesturing to her dress. "Seriously?"

But Katniss just laughs and a few minutes later we are all walking down the hallway. When we go outside and start to walk down the aisle that was made last night for the wedding, I wink at Rory who rushes to sit with his family. Katniss is trying to pull Haymitch down the aisle faster, but he seems amused by her eagerness. When she whispers something to him is when he starts dragging her down the aisle, he puts Katniss's hand in Peeta's. The two of them smile at each other.

The ceremony starts, but I don't really listen...my eyes are on Rory. I smile a little when I see that his eyes are on me too. Katniss handed me her flowers, dandelions, which I know have two sets of. Rory and his gray eyes, I could just look at them all day long. My eyes flicker back to Katniss and Peeta when they put the wedding bands on each others left hand. Peeta has a joy in his eyes that I've never seen before and before Coin can finish saying "you may kiss the bride" the two of them are all ready kissing.

Katniss and Peeta walk back down the aisle, both of them looking happier then they've ever been before. I follow and smile as I pass Rory. We all walk over to the area where the reception is going to be held and my eyes land on the cake. Peeta made the cake for Katniss, the flowers look real and I smile a little. Those two chose a theme and they stuck to it.

"Prim..." I turn and see Rory standing in front of me. A smile forms on my lips as I look into his gray eyes. "You look...beautiful."

"Thanks, you look handsome." We smile at each other as Katniss and Peeta have their fist dance, which is kind of a mess. Katniss can't really dance to begin with, but Peeta makes sure to lead-but he's not much better. It's pretty amusing though. Everyone claps when they kiss at the end of their first dance. "Those two are...a great couple."

Before I know what's happening I am out on the dance floor when the next song starts to play. "Want to dance?"

"What the-" I shake my head at him as I look around and see other people around us. Rory can be so weird some times, he didn't ask me until after he got me on the dance floor. "You ask me after you get me out here?"

"That way you couldn't say no. Perfect plan, right?" He asks and I smile at him. We spin around the dance floor and I laugh as he dips me. "See? You are having so much fun and you could be missing this right now if you had said no."

While I'm laughing the song ends and the new one is a slow song. Rory smiles and pulls me close to him, I wrap my arms around his neck. This feels weird, but nice at the same time...does that make sense? His arms are wrapped around my waist. I look up at him and our lips touch, something that I've missed. We smile at each other and he dips me again, this time he kisses me as he brings me back up. Dancing isn't that bad...

"You two are such a lovely couple..the most beautiful girl here is the bride." Haymitch says as he dances around the floor with a bottle in hand. Effie Trinket is in front of him, but its hard to tell which is his partner. "Very cute...is your wedding next?"

"Sure, Haymitch." Rory says and Haymitch sees Katniss dancing with Peeta. "Have a good time..."

Haymitch takes another gulp out of his bottle and sways a little. "I need to go and kiss the bride. You two...have...fun...may the odds the ever in your favor!"

The two of us laugh as Haymitch stumbles away, we can both tell that he was mimicking Effie and it was pretty funny. We watch as Haymitch hugs Katniss and kisses her, but that's not the funny part its when he gets to Peeta. As Haymitch walks off Katniss is laughing and Peeta is staring after him in shock. Peeta takes Katniss back into his arms and kisses her.

"Prim..." He whispers in my ear and I turn back to him. My eyes lock with those gray eyes and I just stare lost. "You are the most beautiful girl here to me."

I smile at him and kiss him softly. "You know...tonight I think everyone's having a little too much of a good time. We could sneak off after the wedding..."

"My room?" He asks in a whisper and I nod. We smile at each other at our little secret meeting tonight. I can't wait to be alone with him and be able to kiss him without all of these people around. "Half an hour after the wedding?"

"Sounds good to me." I say to him and he kisses my forehead. "Tomorrow we have to meet with Beetee..."

"Let's not think about that tonight." Rory says to me and he spins me around again, when he pulls me back tightly to him he smiles. "Tonight will be about us."

Tonight will be about us, I like that idea...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (The next chapter will have more Prim and Rory in it too, I promise!)**


	20. Chapter 20: A New Hunger

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! Here is the new chapter and I hope that you like it! Thanks again! (Please leave a review to let me know what you think.) =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm starting to get nervous as the end of the wedding is coming. Being alone with Rory brings these odd feelings up inside of me and I don't know if I can control myself. My eyes land on my sister who is dancing with Peeta and I watch as they kiss. Haymitch is standing by Effie and is hugging his bottle to him. Someone touches my shoulder and I jump, but when I see who it is I smile. Rory pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead. My arms wrap around him and our lips touch, but someone comes up behind us. We both laugh when we see that its Haymitch, he seems to be trying to remember something.

"I need to dance with someone." He says and he stares at the two of us. I watch as his eyes flicker over to Katniss and Peeta, he smiles a little. "One of you two...maybe? How about it?"

"Actually we were just about to head back out onto the dance floor..." Rory takes my hand and I smile. "Sorry...how about Effie?"

Haymitch leans in and whispers. "But...she told me it was either the bottle or her...so I chose the bottle.."

Okay I had to laugh at that. I pull Rory back out onto the dance floor and he twirls me around once. He pulls me to him and we kiss lightly, for the first time I can feel where the kiss could lead if we weren't in front of everyone. The thought of where a simple kiss could lead scares me. We spin around the dance floor a few more times and both of us look up as we watch Katniss and Peeta already almost back to the house. My eyes land on Haymitch who is dancing with his bottle and getting glares from Effie, but when he kisses the bottle is when she gets really angry. She stomps over to him and takes the bottle away, she puts it on the floor and starts to dance with him. Rory kisses the top of my head and laughs lightly. A shiver runs through me as it hits me as Rory smiles down at me. For a minute we just stand here and stare at each other. My cheeks start reddening and I smile a small smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Rory whispers in my ear and I nod my head a little. "Come on...I can't stand be stuck in that place for that long."

I smile at him as we intertwine our fingers and walk off. "Where do you want to walk to? Just around until we get tired?"

"No, there's a little pond behind the house." He smiles at me and we both stop for a minute, our eyes are locked. I take a step toward him and our lips are just inches apart, his lips touch mine softly. "The pond would be a nice place to...talk."

"Talk? You want to talk?" I smile an innocent smile at him and he wraps his arms around me. We walk into the backyard and I smile when I see the little pond. "So...what did you want to talk about? Oops..."

I laugh as he catches me before I slide onto the ground, he helps me steady myself, but our eyes meet as his fingers stay on me. My heart beat starts to go faster as I stare into those gray eyes and as his fingers brush against my skin. We stare at each other as I allow my back to rest against his chest. His lips are just inches from mine and I kiss him. Before I know it we are sitting on the ground and staring at the water. Rory's holding me tightly against his chest, his fingers are brushing through my hair and I lay my head back.

My heart beat hasn't returned to normal, but I'm pretty sure that its because he's still touching me. "Thanks for not letting me fall..."

"No problem." He laughs lightly and I kiss him on the cheek. "I couldn't just let you fall down...you look beautiful."

"You say that a lot." I smile at him and turn my gaze onto the water. The water is so clear and beautiful. "What did you want to talk about?"

He tenses for a minute and sighs. "Prim...I don't know if you should try to...do what we are trying to do. What if it doesn't work? You could die..."

"A lot of people could die if I don't try to do it. Don't you understand that?" We stare at each other and I feel him kiss the top of my head. "You don't have to worry though, I'm not going to die. Beetee is working out another plan and-"

"What if it doesn't work like last time? What if this time she figures out that you are up to something and you die?" Rory is shaking and I look into his eyes. There is a fear in them and I take his face in my hands. "Prim, I can't let you die. You can't die...please just stay with me? Don't do this and we can be together?"

I look into his eyes and try to think of what to say, but I'm shocked that he's afraid of me dying. "Rory, I'm not going to die. Don't think about that or worry about it. Look at me...I need you to believe in me-believe that I can do this and be there for me."

"I do believe in you. Prim...I always have." My lips brush against his once and I stroke his cheek. "But I don't want to lose you. Don't you understand that?"

"You won't lose me." I smile at him a little as he shakes his head. "Rory...its in my blood to do this stuff and survive."

"Are you comparing yourself to Katniss?" I smile a little at him and twist myself around in his lap. My arms wrap around his neck as he brushes my hair out of my face. "Katniss got lucky most of those times-"

"Sh..." I kiss him again and he is silent for a few minutes. "Don't worry about anything and I'm stronger then you think I am."

He smiles at me. "I know that you are strong..."

"Let's go up to the house." We smile at each other and I slide off of him. He stands up and offers me his hand, I take it. Our fingers are intertwined again and we walk back toward the house. "To your room again?"

"Yeah..." He smiles at me a mischievous smile. "Let's test how strong you are..."

I laugh lightly as he picks me up and carries me off toward the house. He doesn't put me down until we reach his room and his arms stay around me. We lay on the bed and he lays on top of me, which makes me wonder how strong am I? With most things I am really strong, but when it comes to Rory there is a weakness that I've never felt before...this weakness I like. A hunger accompanies the weakness, a hunger that I've never felt before.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D I hope that you all liked it!**

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! Here is the new chapter and I hope that you like it! Thanks again! (Please leave a review to let me know what you think.) =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm starting to get nervous as the end of the wedding is coming. Being alone with Rory brings these odd feelings up inside of me and I don't know if I can control myself. My eyes land on my sister who is dancing with Peeta and I watch as they kiss. Haymitch is standing by Effie and is hugging his bottle to him. Someone touches my shoulder and I jump, but when I see who it is I smile. Rory pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead. My arms wrap around him and our lips touch, but someone comes up behind us. We both laugh when we see that its Haymitch, he seems to be trying to remember something.

"I need to dance with someone." He says and he stares at the two of us. I watch as his eyes flicker over to Katniss and Peeta, he smiles a little. "One of you two...maybe? How about it?"

"Actually we were just about to head back out onto the dance floor..." Rory takes my hand and I smile. "Sorry...how about Effie?"

Haymitch leans in and whispers. "But...she told me it was either the bottle or her...so I chose the bottle.."

Okay I had to laugh at that. I pull Rory back out onto the dance floor and he twirls me around once. He pulls me to him and we kiss lightly, for the first time I can feel where the kiss could lead if we weren't in front of everyone. The thought of where a simple kiss could lead scares me. We spin around the dance floor a few more times and both of us look up as we watch Katniss and Peeta already almost back to the house. My eyes land on Haymitch who is dancing with his bottle and getting glares from Effie, but when he kisses the bottle is when she gets really angry. She stomps over to him and takes the bottle away, she puts it on the floor and starts to dance with him. Rory kisses the top of my head and laughs lightly. A shiver runs through me as it hits me as Rory smiles down at me. For a minute we just stand here and stare at each other. My cheeks start reddening and I smile a small smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Rory whispers in my ear and I nod my head a little. "Come on...I can't stand be stuck in that place for that long."

I smile at him as we intertwine our fingers and walk off. "Where do you want to walk to? Just around until we get tired?"

"No, there's a little pond behind the house." He smiles at me and we both stop for a minute, our eyes are locked. I take a step toward him and our lips are just inches apart, his lips touch mine softly. "The pond would be a nice place to...talk."

"Talk? You want to talk?" I smile an innocent smile at him and he wraps his arms around me. We walk into the backyard and I smile when I see the little pond. "So...what did you want to talk about? Oops..."

I laugh as he catches me before I slide onto the ground, he helps me steady myself, but our eyes meet as his fingers stay on me. My heart beat starts to go faster as I stare into those gray eyes and as his fingers brush against my skin. We stare at each other as I allow my back to rest against his chest. His lips are just inches from mine and I kiss him. Before I know it we are sitting on the ground and staring at the water. Rory's holding me tightly against his chest, his fingers are brushing through my hair and I lay my head back.

My heart beat hasn't returned to normal, but I'm pretty sure that its because he's still touching me. "Thanks for not letting me fall..."

"No problem." He laughs lightly and I kiss him on the cheek. "I couldn't just let you fall down...you look beautiful."

"You say that a lot." I smile at him and turn my gaze onto the water. The water is so clear and beautiful. "What did you want to talk about?"

He tenses for a minute and sighs. "Prim...I don't know if you should try to...do what we are trying to do. What if it doesn't work? You could die..."

"A lot of people could die if I don't try to do it. Don't you understand that?" We stare at each other and I feel him kiss the top of my head. "You don't have to worry though, I'm not going to die. Beetee is working out another plan and-"

"What if it doesn't work like last time? What if this time she figures out that you are up to something and you die?" Rory is shaking and I look into his eyes. There is a fear in them and I take his face in my hands. "Prim, I can't let you die. You can't die...please just stay with me? Don't do this and we can be together?"

I look into his eyes and try to think of what to say, but I'm shocked that he's afraid of me dying. "Rory, I'm not going to die. Don't think about that or worry about it. Look at me...I need you to believe in me-believe that I can do this and be there for me."

"I do believe in you. Prim...I always have." My lips brush against his once and I stroke his cheek. "But I don't want to lose you. Don't you understand that?"

"You won't lose me." I smile at him a little as he shakes his head. "Rory...its in my blood to do this stuff and survive."

"Are you comparing yourself to Katniss?" I smile a little at him and twist myself around in his lap. My arms wrap around his neck as he brushes my hair out of my face. "Katniss got lucky most of those times-"

"Sh..." I kiss him again and he is silent for a few minutes. "Don't worry about anything and I'm stronger then you think I am."

He smiles at me. "I know that you are strong..."

"Let's go up to the house." We smile at each other and I slide off of him. He stands up and offers me his hand, I take it. Our fingers are intertwined again and we walk back toward the house. "To your room again?"

"Yeah..." He smiles at me a mischievous smile. "Let's test how strong you are..."

I laugh lightly as he picks me up and carries me off toward the house. He doesn't put me down until we reach his room and his arms stay around me. We lay on the bed and he lays on top of me, which makes me wonder how strong am I? With most things I am really strong, but when it comes to Rory there is a weakness that I've never felt before...this weakness I like. A hunger accompanies the weakness, a hunger that I've never felt before.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D I hope that you all liked it! (Sorry that the update is later then usual, my mom and sister are both sick. Plus I wrote this chapter last night and didn't like it, so I changed it to this. Hopefully all of you like it! =D )**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Plan Is Forming

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! =D Okay, here is the new chapter...hopefully you like it! =D Please leave a review to let me know what you think!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

_My eyes are on the water and I smile. The water moves slowly and beautifully. A hand wraps around my waist and pulls me back and I laugh. Rory's lips are on mine and I fall back into him, he smiles at me as I lean back against him. For some reason I can't get over those eyes and I don't think that I ever will. He smiles at me as he puts his hand in the water. I stare at him as he brings his hand over my head and lets it drip. Slowly I sit up and kiss him, our arms wrap around each other and I never want to leave this moment-this place._

"_Prim..." He whispers against my lips. "I love you..."_

I wake up in Rory's arms and I smile a little, he's still asleep. Slowly I sit up and stretch, my eyes go back to his face. He looks so peaceful and relaxed...carefully I kiss him on the lips once and I get out of bed. As silently as I can I walk over to the door and leave the room. When I start to walk down the hallway I realize how hungry I am and I decide to head downstairs, there's a smile on my lips as I think about what I'll have to eat.

"Prim!" I turn around and see Katniss walking towards me. She is smiling at me and holds up an empty bottle. "Do you know how I got this?"

I laugh a little. "Maybe Haymitch gave it to you as a wedding gift? He seemed to be in love with his bottle last night..."

"Yeah, I remember. Plus Effie is still upset about it." Katniss smirks a little and puts her arm around me. We walk down the steps together. "So...how are things going with Rory? I heard that you two came in together..."

"Nothing gets pass the Mockingjay, does it?" She laughs a little as we both fill our plates. "We are doing fine...where's your better half?"

She nudges me. "Really funny. He's going to take a shower and told me to head down without him. Where's Rory?"

"Sleeping..." I say in a small voice and pick up an apple. Katniss is staring at me and I know that now she has enough time to to focus on me. Ever since she went into the Hunger Games, became the Mockingjay and all that she hasn't had enough time to really focus on what I'm doing. "He should be down sooner...or later."

We sit down together and eat slowly. I see Beetee come down the stairs and motion for me to go with him, but Katniss sees him. Her hand grabs my arm and she smiles at me. My eyes go to Beetee and I try to tell him that I'm sorry. Katniss lets go when I sit back down and she stares at me. Okay, I know that Katniss must have another plan, but...I need a new plan too.

"Don't even think about it." She whispers to me and I look down at the table. "Prim! You cannot do this!"

My eyes go back up to hers. "What do you expect for me to do? Sit here and let you sacrifice even more? Can't you let someone else make a sacrifice?"

"Not you..." Katniss is shaking her head and I just stare at her. "Not my little sister...you are not going to give you that innocence-or any innocence yet."

Rory comes walking downstairs and walks over to us, he says hi to Katniss. Katniss mumbles something and keeps her eyes on me. He sits down beside me and eats. Between bites Rory talks about a few different things that we could do today. Of course Katniss perks up at this and suggest a few places for us to go. I try to smile, but I'm a little annoyed. We walk back up stairs and Katniss picks me out an outfit. My eyebrows go up when I see the bright pink t-shirt and the black pants. I sit down on the bed and laugh.

She stares at me and shakes her head. "What? What are you laughing at Prim?"

"You...you actually own something pink? Mostly that bright pink?" Her lips slowly form into a smile and she shakes her head a little. "Are you kidding me? You hate pink!"

"I know...but pink has some advantages and they aren't all bad." Right now I can't believe my ears, did Katniss really tell me that? "Here, just wear it...you'll look cute for Rory."

Before I know it I'm in the outfit and I smile at Katniss. She was right about the pink and she hugs me once before I leave the room. Rory is waiting out in the hallway and smiles at me when he sees me. Katniss shuts the door behind me, but I know that she will watch me like a hawk when I get back...or maybe even now.

"You look beautiful." Rory says and he kisses me on the cheek. He takes my hand in his and we walk down the hallway. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't...know..." But he's leading me toward the control room and I start to smile. "How about...just a short walk?"

"Works for me." He winks at me as we enter the control room. The door closes soundlessly behind us and he locks it. "Thank you to Beetee!"

"Glad that you two could make it! We have to start coming up with a plan..." Beetee has his back to us and he is bent over a piece of paper. "This one will have to be more...big than the other one. Katniss must suspect nothing..."

I sit down beside him and stare at him, at the piece of paper in front of him. Rory sits down beside me and holds my hand. Beetee's piece of paper is a map of the whole house and all of the secrets inside of it. What is he planning?

"Beetee?" I clear my throat as he turns to look at me for the first time since we entered the room. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

He smiles at me, a wide and insane smile. "Something that's stupid, crazy and insane...but it might just work. Coin sleeps on the fifth floor, there are a few secret entrances and exits to the room...Snow was always thinking about any easy way in and out, just in case. Of course, he wrote them down and Coin knows nothing about them.

"You want us to sneak into her room?" He nods his head and I just stare at him. "You are right...that is stupid, crazy, insane and something that you forgot is DEADLY."

"Prim..." He smiles at me. "If Katniss knew about this she would do it without thinking about it for a second, two seconds after she would have a knife in her hand and go for it."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D I hope that you all like the story so far and that you liked this chapter! **


	22. Chapter 22: And The Other Two Are?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, my step-dad is in the hospital and I spent the day before up there. Hopefully you like this chapter and if its not the best please cut me some slack. Thank you for reading, for reviewing and everything else. Thank you!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

My feet are carrying me on, just barley though. Coin is off with Paylor as we try out the secret passages leading to the President's room. Each one we find is easy to get to, the problem is getting in undetected. A few times we almost got caught and of course Gale talked our way out of it. I smile a little as Rory puts his arm around me and we successfully get into the room for the fourth time. The new plan is smart and well thought out, but something could go wrong. Beetee has it planned that in groups of two, four groups will go through four different passages. Rory and me, Gale and Johanna, Beetee and Paylor, but the other group...we don't know.

"Do you think this will work?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. Rory's eyes are on me a second later and he looks shocked by my question. "I mean...we don't even know who the fourth group is, shouldn't we know?"

Rory shrugs a little. "Beetee said that he's still working out the final agreement, maybe after he'll tell us who they are. They have to be two important people, I mean...Beetee has everyone else worked out and it took him no time at all."

"Yeah. Rory..." I stop for a second and just smile. When Rory stops a few steps ahead of me, he stares back at me confused. "Let's go outside again, to the pond. This might sound crazy, but...I feel free there and like not everything could fall apart."

"I know what you mean." He smiles and takes my hand. We start to walk off down the stairs, when we run into Coin. "President Coin, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. A Hawthorne, am I correct?" She smiles at Rory as he nods his head. "A Hawthorne and a Miss Everdeen. Where are you two off to?"

"Just a walk." I say and her eyes move onto me. When her eyes move from my face to our hands-which could be glued together. "Nothing that big."

President Coin smiles at us and nods her head. "Have fun you two! Mr. and Mrs. Mellark have stepped out as well. You two might run into them..."

We walk out the front door and toward the back. I smile when I see the water and I let go of Rory's hand. For a second I bite my lip as I take off my shoes and a second later I am smiling. The water feels good on my skin-on my feet. Rory walks up and I look back at him, he is staring at me as though I've lost my mind...but I couldn't care less. A sigh escapes from my lips as I turn around in circles in the water. My eyes are shut, but they snap open when I feel his hand on mine, when I feel him trying to pull me out of the water.

"Prim come on, its cold out." He ends up coming into the water with me and picking me up. I laugh as he carries me out of the water. "Why did you do that? You could get sick."

"There's just something about being in the water that relaxes me." My eyes flicker back to the water and I smile. "What do you want to do now?"

Rory smiles a small smile as he hands me our shoes to hold onto. "I can think of a few things...what do you think?"

"I think that we are going to end up getting into trouble." Our lips are against each others and I feel warm, even though its freezing out here. "What do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I think. Don't give me that look..." Our eyes are locked and I kiss him once on the lips. "Fine...I wouldn't mind getting into trouble with you. But, I know that you don't get into trouble."

I smile at him as he puts me down and I keep my arms wrapped around his neck. "There's always a time to start...but we should probably wait a few years."

"Yeah..." He smiles at me as he takes my hand back into his and we walk up to the house. "A few years sounds good..."

Our thoughts are only on messing around when Beetee pulls us into the control room and has us both sit down. He has a huge smile on his lips and we both stare at him, waiting for him to say something. For a few minutes he is silent, but he stands up and walks over to the door. When he opens it there is a smile on his lips and in walks...Katniss and Peeta. Wait, why are they here? Katniss has the same expression on her face when she sees me and she turns to Beetee with a glare. Beetee shuts the door tightly and turns to the two of us glaring at him. I walk over to him and stare at him in disbelief. What is he doing?

"You both have to calm down. Katniss you wanted in and you agreed to...let Prim still be in on everything." Oh, now I get it. My loving and caring sister lied to Beetee! How can he be this delusional to think that Katniss would actually stick to this plan? "Prim, this is what we've been waiting for! You two are strong and confident!"

"You can only have one of us, not both. This just won't work..." Everyone's eyes are on me and I keep my eyes on Beetee. "Please tell me that you honestly don't believe this? Katniss would never let me do this and I know that! You should know that!"

"Maybe I'm realizing that my little sisters growing up?" Katniss is not a good actress and I can tell just by her voice that I'm right. "Why do you think that I'm not going to let you do this? It's your life..."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "You are a terrible liar Katniss. Beetee...how can you believe her? She will do anything just to get in on it and stop me from doing anything."

"I believe her." Beetee says and Katniss smiles. Now I know that I'm screwed over, that there's no way out of this mess. "You two both have to do this..."

"Fine." I say and I walk towards the door. "But you better not let her know where I'll be during this whole thing or else I'm sure she will _magically _pop up."

Katniss touches my shoulder and I look back at her. "I already know the plan. Don't worry Prim, everything will be fine."

Yeah, everything will be fine. Why don't I believe that?

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D I might update again today, but I don't know. Sorry if this isn't the best chapter of this story, I'm still not over the shock or anything of my step-dad going into the hospital...so please cut me some slack if its not the best? **


	23. Chapter 23: An Alternative Plan

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and like this chapter. =D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! Really thank you for all of the support that you've given me on this story. Okay here's the new chapter, if you have any ideas please let me know and I'll make sure to give you credit for them if I use any of them.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

With a frown on my face I walk through the house and try to think of a way out of this mess. Maybe I could kill Coin before the mission is set to happen...I have four days. A arm wraps around my waist and I almost jump, but I smile a little when I see that its Rory. He pulls me to him and kisses me on the forehead. Silently he leads me towards his room and we sit down on his bed. I stare at him as he stares at the wall for a few minutes and I need to know what he's thinking. My arms wrap around him and he kisses me once.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry about it." He kisses me on the forehead and I sigh. "Maybe Katniss being in on it is a good thing?"

I pull away from him and stare at him. "What? Katniss being in on it is a good thing? No...this is the worst thing that could have ever happened. Maybe...we could get Johanna and Gale on our side? We could plan something else?"

"Prim, no. We can't do that." Rory is staring me right in the eyes. "The plan almost went through perfectly last time and that was because Beetee thought the whole thing through. If we go against Katniss, don't you realize what she will do?"

"Yeah..." I say and I try to smile. Maybe I can't have Rory in on the plan either. "Rory...you are right, sorry."

He smiles at me. "It's fine..."

"Um, I have to go. I promise I'm just going to see Katniss and Peeta." My lips break into a smile and I know that I'll stop and see them...now. "I'll see you later? Bye!"

I get up and leave the room. When I find Katniss she sits down with me and talks to me about everything. She seems happy to be in on the plan and she says something about having to have some part in the whole thing. After half an hour I tell her that I have to go find Rory and she looks disappointed, but lets me go.

"Gale..." I whisper when I see him. He is walking down the hallway with Madge. "Gale! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Madge stops with him and I smile at her, she still looks horrible. "Hi Madge, how are you doing? Are you two doing okay?"

"Yeah, we are doing good. Prim..." Gale narrows his eyes at me and I know that he knows something is up. "Is everything okay?"

"Well...I was wondering if I could talk to you in private? I mean-Madge can come too if she wants to." He nods his head and we walk into an empty room. "Katniss knows about the plan, she is going to be a part of it. We have to do something before the plan can go through."

Gale stares at me in shock. "Katniss is in on it? Beetee actually thought it was a good idea to have her help? Okay...what do you have in mind?"

"You mean that you'll help me?" He nods his head and I smile. "Thanks, Rory thinks that we should just let it all play out."

"Why don't we set up our on mission...but have the same plan for the night before?" He looks like he is thinking hard. "Or we could always try and take her out during dinner..."

"Take her out during dinner?" I lean back against a wall and stare at Gale. "What's the plan for getting her during dinner?"

He shrugs a little. "Could always just stab her through the heart."

"Be serious, Gale." I roll my eyes and stare at the floor. "What about...if we make her a dessert with berries on them?"

"You want to try night locks...again?" I nod my head and he just sighs. "We still have some left over, so we could..."

I smile at him. "You don't think that its a stupid idea?"

"I never said that, it is stupid to try it again. We will try it and if it doesn't work...will you promise me that you'll go with the others?" Gale stares at me and my face must show my shock. "Katniss won't fail this time, she is a good hunter. This time it will work with the plan that Beetee has come up with and you can't deny that its a good one."

"You want me to promise to work with my sister? My sister who doesn't want me in on it at all?" He stares at me and I just sigh. There is always a way that I can get out of this, maybe Haymitch and Johanna? "Fine, I agree. When are we going to try the new plan?"

"In two days?" He says and I see Madge smiling at him. "I'll see you two later..."

"Don't tell Katniss anything..." I whisper to him and he nods. When he leaves I smile at Madge. "You must think that I'm crazy."

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, not at all. You just want to prove that you can do something and I believe in you. Maybe...do you want me to help you?"

"Are you sure that you want to?" We stare at each other and she just smiles at me. "After everything that happened with Coin-"

"What? How do you know...about that?" She looks afraid. "I didn't tell anyone...how can you possibly know?"

"I was in her office." She lets out a breath and tries to compose herself. "But...you would be a good person to have on my side. What do you say?"

She smiles. "I'm in...I can make a killer dessert..."

For the first time in a while I feel like I have someone on my side and that I can trust this person. She wants her revenge on Coin and I want to keep my sister out of the way. It's the perfect team. We smile at each other and walk out of the room. Maybe...just maybe this plan could work.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Sorry that it took so long to update, everything's starting to calm down. Thank you for all of the support! =D **


	24. Chapter 24: And I Freak

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Here is the new chapter-hopefully all of you like it! =D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Okay...a little Rory and Prim, hopefully you like it! They are one of my favorite pairings, along with Haymitch and Effie...hehe. I think that I'm having too much fun!)**

Rory holds me against him and I feel his lips on the top of my head. We smile at each other and he kisses me on the lips. My fingers brush against his cheek and I shut my eyes again. I put my head against his chest and listen to his heart beat. A smile is on my lips as I allow myself to relax and I sigh when I think about the plan. Madge is making the dessert right now and we have everything planned out, tomorrow I will give Coin the dessert. His arms wrap around me and I snuggle deeper into him. Right now there is no place that I'd rather be, but I do have to admit I'm shocked that my mom hasn't tried to stop me from sleeping in the same bed as Rory.

"Are you hungry?" Rory shocks me when he asks me this. I look up at him and just stare at him for a minute, not knowing what to say. "Prim?"

I shake my head and kiss him once. "Nope, I'm good. Maybe in a little while...or a few hours. Are you hungry?"

"Not for food..." He says and I laugh lightly. "For you I am..."

Our lips press against each others and some how he ends up on top of me. My legs wrap around his waist and our bodies move together. I stop a few minutes later when I feel something...down there. When I look down I wish that I hadn't, there it is again...

"Um...you know what?" He opens his eyes and stares at me. "I am hungry...so yeah. I'll see you later..."

"Prim, are you okay?" He asks me as he rolls off of me. Rory seems oblivious to the fact that something has happened...down south. "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head as I head toward the door, but I don't look back. "N-no, nothings wrong. Just a little hungry. I'll see you later than?"

The door closes behind me before he can respond and I quickly run down the hallway. My cheeks are bright red and I know it, but there is nothing that I can do about it. Why is this happening to me? I don't understand what's going on! Okay, I do...but that doesn't mean that I like it. Shouldn't we be okay for a few years? This shouldn't be happening right now...I'm pretty sure of that.

"Prim! Wait up!" I stop when I hear Katniss yelling down the hallway. A few minutes later she stops beside me. "Oh, we can eat together. Are you okay?"

I try to hide my face, but she pulls me around to look at her. "Nothings wrong, really. I'm fine. Let's just go eat."

"Why are you blushing?" Her grip tightens on my arms and I know that I won't be able to get away from her. "Did something happen with Rory?"

"N-no." But I know that the expression on my face shows her that she's right. My gaze drops to the floor and she smiles a little. "Katniss...its nothing-really."

Katniss just shakes her head and laughs lightly. "Prim, you can tell me what's going on. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"Fine, fine..." I take a deep breath and look up at her for a minute. "Rory got a little...excited, when we were messing around."

"You mean..." Katniss starts to laugh and she lets go of me. I just stare at her in shock as she laughs on and on. What's so funny about this? "Oh, my poor little Prim!"

"What's so funny about this?" I stare at her and she just smiles at me. "Katniss...I really don't get what's funny."

She puts her arm around me and leads me down the stairs. "It's nothing, Prim. Don't worry...that's supposed to happen, but I was hoping that it wouldn't happen to you...this early. Just don't let things go too far, okay?"

"Wait, what?" I stare at her in shock. Did she just really say that to me? Rory and I won't...well you know...do that, yet. "You don't think that I would...do you?"

"Some times...girls do things that they shouldn't do." Katniss picks up a plate and hands it to me. There's a small smile on her lips as we start to put food on our plates. "We get caught up in the moment and aren't ready..."

I smile at her. "Where you ready?"

"What? Prim..." She stares at me and I know that she has to tell me the truth. After everything that she said to me about not being afraid to talk to her about anything, that she'll have to talk herself. "No, I was ready and I don't regret it. But...if you do it now, you will regret it."

I laugh as she leads me to our usual table and we start to eat. A few minutes later Peeta, Gale, Haymitch and Rory walk into the room. Katniss snickers when Rory walks over to us and sits down beside me. Silently I kick her and she starts to laugh even harder. Peeta gives her a confused look and she whispers something to him, something that makes me blush. He stares at the two of us and takes a sip of water.

"Hello everyone. I would like to inform everyone about a crisis." Haymitch stops at our table and everyone looks up. He looks annoyed right now. "Effie has hidden my bottles and I would like them back. Do any of you know where I can find some? I need one...they disappeared early this morning and she says that I'll be better without them."

Peeta smiles at Haymitch and just shakes his head. "Did you ever think that Effie just wants you to pay attention to her? Maybe that the bottles are getting in the way?"

"What?" He stares at all of us in confusion and just shakes his head a little. Effie walks into the room and he glares at her. "I don't understand why she would want me to pay attention to her. But if that's what she wants, all that she has to do is hold onto a bottle of spirits and I won't be able to keep my eyes off of her."

We all laugh and shake our heads as Haymitch walks over to Effie. Effie smiles at him and just shakes her head.

"The next perfect couple." Peeta says and he shakes his head a little. "I can't believe that Haymitch doesn't see it..."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you all liked this chapter! =D **


	25. Chapter 25: A Heart Almost Stops

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. =D Here is the new chapter and the ending might have some of you wanting to kill me...haha, I'm sorry! Any questions that you have will be answered in the next chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

My feet are in the water and Rory is sitting beside me. The sun is setting and I smile a little, because soon the new plan will be put into motion. Rory's arms wrap around me and I freeze a little, remembering what happened this morning. When he feels me tense up, he makes me look at him and I blush a little. His fingers stroke my cheeks and I smile a small smile. Our lips meet and I forget about everything that's going on for a few minutes. Both of us lay back and stare up at the darkening sky, right now we are only thinking about each other-about us. Wait-is there an "us"? Staring up at the sky I start to wonder what "we" are. Slowly I look over at Rory, his eyes are on the sky and his fingers are intertwined with mine.

"Rory..." My voice comes out squeaky and he smirks when he looks over at me. I clear my throat and smile a little. "Can we talk?"

He sits up and so do I. Rory pulls me onto his lap and kisses me on the cheek. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About...us. Is there an us?" Rory stares at me confused and I look down at the ground. "You know what I mean...I'm just confused about what we are. Aren't you a little?"

"No, I thought that we both knew what we are. You don't?" I shake my head and bite my lip as he stares at me. Those gray eyes are locked with mine and I know that there is no way to get out of this conversation. "What do you want to be? This whole time I thought that we were...Prim and Rory. I thought that we were together since our first kiss."

"Are we?" I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. He stares at me with a confused expression. "Because...I want to be."

Rory smiles wider and his eyes sparkle. "I want to be with you...I've always wanted to be with you. Anything else that you want to talk about?"

Our lips meet and I'm too busy to think about anything else. My back is against the ground and he is between my legs. I smile a little when his lips go to my neck and my arms wrap around his neck. Before I know what's happening I am laying on his bed and his shirt is off. While his lips are on my neck I notice that my dress is starting to come up and I don't know what to do. A part of me doesn't want to stop, but the other part of me is saying that this isn't a good idea.

"Rory..." I whisper and he looks up at me. His lips are a little puffy and I laugh lightly. "We...we can't do this."

"Huh?" Rory stares at me for a minute and then he looks down. We both start to turn red and I smile at him. He kisses me on the forehead and rolls off of me. "Sorry..."

For some reason I laugh and he stares at me, both of us breathing heavily. "It's not your fault...I wanted it too. But, we are too young. Maybe in a few years..."

"I can wait." He whispers against my skin and he kisses my shoulder. "Do you want to stay here tonight or do you want to go some where else?"

My eyes flicker up to the clock on the wall and I know that I should find Madge. I tell Rory that I'll be back later and we kiss one last time. Quietly I walk down the hallway and start to look for Madge, but I can't find her. Instead I find Gale, who is also looking for Madge. Together we walk downstairs and we still find nothing. Beetee walks out of the kitchen and says that he saw Madge a few minutes ago, that she was going to see President Coin. I look over at Gale and see that he's turning pale. Quickly the two of us run up the stairs, Beetee follows us.

When we get to Coin's office both of us stop breathing. Madge might be in there and she could be going through with our plan. This isn't the way that the plan was supposed to go and she could die because of it. I lean back against the wall and try to breath. Gale is staring up and down the hallway and we see someone walking towards us. Paylor stops and stares at us, she looks shocked to see all of us here.

"Hi..." She says and her eyes rest on me. This must look weird to her since we don't have anything planned for tonight. "What are you three doing?"

"We are looking for Madge. But there is a small problem." Gale says and Paylor stares at him. There is a desperation in his voice, one that shocks me. " Beetee says that she was coming up here to see President Coin. I don't know why she would come alone, but..."

All eyes are on me as I allow a sob to escape from my lips. "We had another...plan. Madge and I do, but she wasn't supposed to do this. I didn't know that she would do this or else I wouldn't have planned it with her..."

"Prim, what is the plan?" Paylor is beside me on her knees. Now is when I realize that I'm on the floor. "What is she doing?"

"We only wanted to save Katniss and Peeta. They've given up so much already." She stares at me as a tear escapes from one of my eyes. "Nightlocks..."

That is when we hear a scream and Gale forces his way into the room. It takes all of us a few minutes to realize what's going on. My eyes fall to the floor and there she is, it looks like she's still alive...but she's almost gone. All of us stand here not knowing what to do, everyone is frozen in shock. Paylor rushes forward and starts ordering everyone around, but she stops when she sees someone standing in the corner. Everyone freezes and stares at the dark corner.

Behind us a few more people rush in and I look up, to my horror its Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Johanna. The four of them look shocked and Katniss looks around the room like she's a crazy person, until her eyes rest on me.

"Why?" She asks me and I feel more tears rushing down my face." Why would you do this?"

Everything is falling apart and I know that we have to end this-soon. No one moves as the person comes out of the shadow, everyone just stares-not knowing what to do.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D (I hope that all of you like the story so far and liked this chapter. More is to come!)**


	26. Chapter 26: A Darkness

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. This chapter is...sad, just a warning! Okay I'll let you get to the chapter-this is NOT the last chapter just so that you know. Thanks again!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

My eyes flicker back down to the floor and I shut my eyes. This cannot be happening, Madge can not be...dying. Gale runs out of the room and down the hallway, tears are falling from his eyes. He can't lose someone else that he loves, after Katniss...no, he needs Madge. I feel Rory holding me up and Coin comes out of the corner. There is a small smile on her lips as she stares at us, there is a bloody knife in her hand. How could she possibly have known anything about this? Katniss steps in front of me and I watch as she pulls a knife out of her back pocket, she is glaring at Coin with a hatred that I've never seen before. Coin smiles a small smile as she stares at Katniss, her knife comes up and she shakes her head a little.

For a few minutes no one moves and a door opens from behind Coin, one that no one knew was there. She smiles a little wider as five people step in front of her, two men and three women. Coin says something to one of them and she gestures to me. Everyone just stares at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. To my surprise Peeta stares it, he throws a knife at one of the woman and she falls to the ground. I look over at Coin and she looks displeased. It all happens too fast, they come charging and I am pushed back against the wall.

Looking around I see that everyone else is fighting and Coin is edging towards the door. Katniss is being overpowered and Peeta steps in to help her. A knife is laying on the floor and I pick it up, silently I follow Coin out of the room. She is going down a passage way and I hear her laugh lightly. Before I know it we walk into a large bright white room, there is a bed and everything else. It looks like an apartment. Now is when she looks back and I see the anger in her eyes when she sees me. But a second later she laughs.

"Little Primrose Everdeen...have you come to kill me? Haha! You are a child." She smiles at me and holds up her knife reminding me that I'm not the only one with a weapon. But I know that I have to do this...I have to kill her. "Oh, you are trying to prove something aren't you? Being the little sister and always out-shined by Katniss, I understand. My sister was in charge of District Thirteen at one point...we are more alike than you think."

I stare at her, its got nothing to do with being out shined by Katniss. "No, we aren't. To be compared to you would be an insult. So you just kill people off to get what you want? Isn't that what you promised to go against? Sounds like you are more like Coin than you think."

"Oh, no...it's nothing like that. Snow did everything for the wrong reasons, unlike me." She smiles at me and I see that she is wearing a rose like Snow usually did. I stand still and keep my eyes on her and the knife. Waiting for her to make the first move and for her to be weaponless. "You see...I am doing this to help Panem, while Snow did everything for his personal gain. If you surrender I won't hurt you...not now. You will have a proper trial and have an honorable execution."

"You really think that I'm going to fall for that?" She glares at me and I smile wider. "No...I think that a part of you fears me..."

Coin laughs a laugh that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "You think that I'm afraid of a child? Well...you have something coming to you...Miss Everdeen..."

Something hits me in the side of my stomach and I fall to the ground in pain. Coin laughs and I know that its her knife, she caught me off guard. I watch as she walks closer to me and she bends down a few inches away from me. The look on her face is of pure joy and I can tell that she thinks she will win. Her hand disappears and I feel the knife go deeper in, which makes me gasp. A cry of pain escapes from my lips, which makes her smile and laugh. I stare at her as the room starts to spin and go dark. You can do this...you can do this...hold on until you...win...

"If you would have done what I told you to do, you wouldn't have this problem." She smiles at me and looks down at the floor. My eyes flicker to the floor and I see blood dripping onto the clean white carpet. "Don't you understand, little girl? I will always win...soon you will be dead."

"What?" I ask her, maybe talking will help me hang on. "How will I die soon?"

She smiles at me and leans forward. "The knife has poison in it..."

This is my opportunity, my knife goes into her neck and she slumps forward. She lands onto me and I cry out in pain as she hits the knife that's lodged into my side. I try to keep breathing normal, but I feel myself fading and I look back at the door as I fall back. Someone is coming, I know the voice...but who is it? Johanna appears and she gasp. I hear her saying my name, but a buzzing fills my ears. Next comes footsteps of someone running down the passageway and I see Katniss...my sister screams and falls to the ground beside me. She pushes Coin off of me and pulls me to her. My fingers go to the knife, so that I can pull it out, but Katniss stops me.

"No...don't pull it out..." She is crying and I start to allow myself to lose consciousness. "It...will just make things worse. Prim, hold on...don't leave me...don't go..."

I see his lips and his eyes, I feel his lips against mine. Hold on, hold on! That's the only thing that I can hear in my brain and I know that I have to fight to be with him...to see those gray eyes again. My hand is in his a few seconds later and I feel my eyes start to close. His hand grips mine tighter, trying to keep me with him. Rory begins to shake and I feel a tear fall onto my face.

"Stay with me...please." He whispers as he kisses my forehead. I go back to everything that we've been through, all of our moments and I realize that I love him. "Prim...you promised me. You can't let go...don't let go."

"Rory..." I whisper as my eyes shut a little more. "I...love you..."

My mother rushes in and she starts to cry, she drops to her knees. Before I know it the knife is out, but I'm slipping away. The last thing that I see is Rory's face, those gray eyes...before everything goes black.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Don't worry there will be another chapter! I know this chapter was depressing and kind of shocking at the end, but it just had to happen this way. You'll see what happens with Prim in the next chapter. Sorry to do this to all of you! Thank you for all of the support and please keep reading! **


	27. Chapter 27: And I See Him

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooooooo sorry that I cut off that last chapter where I did, but it just worked. Hopefully all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter...I think that you will. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

_ I feel myself being pulled toward the water, for some reason the water is where I need to be. As I sit down I run my fingers through the sand, the sand is soft and warm from the sun. When my feet go into the water I sigh and my eyes close, this feels nice. Slowly my eyes open again and I see everyone that I love standing in front of me. They all look so sad, why are they sad? Carefully I stand up and I try to touch them, but I can't...my hand goes right through Katniss. But...what...I don't understand. For some reason all of them start crying and they turn around slowly, they all walk away. Taking a deep breath I start to follow them, some how we end up back at our house in District Twelve...the old one. Now I'm confused, the house is fine. But when I look down I gasp...there I am, unmoving and not breathing._

_ This has got to be a horrible nightmare...this cannot be real. I try to blink it away, but I can't. Why can't I get out of this horrible place? Silently I sit down in the corner and start to cry, all that I want is to get out of this! Can't I get that much? It's not too much to ask for, is it? A hand touches my shoulder and I jump, but when I look up I gasp. It can't be...its not really him, but it has to be. Carefully I reach out towards him and I touch his hand, I can touch him...how does this make any sense?_

"Prim...honey." I stare up at him, into his gray eyes. The same gray eyes that Katniss has, but I haven't seen these ones in a long time. "Everything is okay...they will be okay."

"Dad? Is it really you?" He nods his head and I see the sadness in his eyes. My dad's hand wraps around mine and he pulls me up. "Why are they all sad? I don't understand what's going on."

_He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head, this frightens me a little. When I was younger and he would tell me something bad, he'd do this. "Prim, honey...I need you to do something for me. You have to keep fighting, you can't give up. They are crying because...you almost died-they don't know if you'll make it. But you have to...can you promise me that you won't stop fighting? That you won't give in?"_

"Wait...you mean that I'm dying?" He shakes his head a little and I look down at my body. I am breathing still, a little, but not a lot. "How long have I been like this?"

"Only a few hours. Honey, they are working hard to make sure that you live." I look back over at my dad, he looks like he is about to cry. This is weird...my dad never cried, he's like Katniss in that way...of course now she's been crying a little. "You have to fight through the pain. No matter how hard it gets...they need you."

My dad pulls me to him one last time and he kisses my forehead. A tear escapes from his eye and he disappears. I close my eyes and everything is dark. But my heart is still beating, I can do this...I have to live. Rory, Katniss, my mom and everyone else...Buttercup.

There is a light beeping sound and I feel someone's hand clenching mine-both of mine are being held onto. I hear people talking, whispering about me. One of the hands squeezes mine and I start to feel the pain. A pain in my stomach and a pain in my head. Did I hit my head when I fell? Something jumps onto my feet and I hear someone-probably Katniss tell the thing to get off, but a minute later I hear purring in my ear. This is a comforting sound and I feel Buttercups fur against my skin. My muscles are tense and I start to open my eyes a little, but blink them close. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. A moan escapes from my lips as I feel the pressure in my head and I hear a few people gasp.

"Prim? Prim..." Katniss is the first one to stand up and I see that she's one of the people holding my hand. She smiles at me when she sees that my eyes are open and she kisses my forehead. "I thought that I'd lost you. Please, don't ever do that to me again!"

Rory is the next face that I see and a tear falls down his cheek. "You...scared me! That is what I was afraid of and I almost lost you. There was nothing that I could do about it either...I was powerless."

"Primrose..." My mom's voice comes and both of them step out of the way. She looks terrified and she takes my hands in hers. It looks like she's been crying. "Don't you ever do anything like that again! I almost lost you...I can't lose either of you..."

After a few minutes everyone calms down and they just sit by me. I close my eyes and ask why I'm so tired. My mom explains to me that they are giving me a pain medication and that I'll be on it for a few days. To try and stay awake I ask them questions, which they answer too quickly and then I have to think of more. Katniss tells me that I've been out for three days.

Things come back to me, slowly at first and quicker as time goes on. Madge and I had a plan...she went to Coin's office alone. She screamed and I ran to find her on the floor, she was almost dead. There was a fight and I followed Coin down a passageway, after that I can't remember anything. I can remember a pain, a pain worse then anything that I've ever felt in my life. But the rest comes back to me and it scares me.

Wait...did I say I love you to Rory? My eyes flash back open and I stare around at all of them. They are all staring back at me with a worried expression on their faces. I hear my mom mumble something about getting a doctor, but I just shake my head.

"Can you two leave? Just for a minute?" They all stare at me confused and I stare at Rory. "I need to talk to Rory for a minute...alone. Please?" 

Both of them leave and I know that my mom is going to come back with a doctor. Taking a deep breath I look over at Rory, he reaches out and strokes my cheek. My eyes close to his touch and I sigh. He makes me feel better then any medication possibly could.

"Rory...I have to ask you something." His fingers stop and I open my eyes. I stare into those gray eyes that I love so much. "Did I...did I say that I...loved you, before...I?"

"Yeah." He smiles and looks down for a minute. When his eyes come back up and meet mine, they have something in them that I've never seen there. "I thought that you were...gone, after you said that."

"Was it bad that I said it?" Rory stares at me, confused. "I mean if it was...I'm sorry..."

He shakes his head. "No, don't be. I'm glad that you said it...because, I love you too."

"You do?" I ask him and he kisses me lightly. My stomach has butterflies in it and I put my hand to his cheek. The door opens and in walks my mom...with as you know-a doctor. "Great..."

A few minutes later I'm fighting off sleep, but Rory is telling to give in. I smile as I drift off and my last thought is Rory. The last thing that I see is him, is his gray eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (Did you like it? I hope that you did!) **


	28. Chapter 28: Awakening

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! Thank you so much for reading, the reviews and everything else. You don't know how thankful I am for all of the views/reviews/favorites/subscriptions, so I always try to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you. =D Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole92~***

My eyes flicker open and I see that it's still dark out. Slowly I brush my stomach and wish that I hadn't, the pain is still there. A small gasp escapes from my lips and I hear someone moving in the room. Quickly my head turns toward the sound, a little too quickly, because my head feels funny. I let out a sigh of relief when I see who it is, her blonde hair is loose and free around her face. There is a small sad look on her face and she gets out of the bed next to mine. Carefully she sits down beside me and I smile at her. She just shakes her head a little and I can't imagine what she's thinking right now. Her gaze drops to the floor and I just lay here, waiting for her to talk first. Something inside of me tells me that no matter what I say she will blame herself. Biting my lip I pat her on the back and she looks up at me, there are tears in her eyes as she looks into mine. As we stare at each other what passes between us is more powerful then any words we could have said to each other, much more powerful.

Madge takes a deep breath and I carefully sit up, wincing a little. We wrap our arms around each other and carefully hug each other. Of course when we let go of each other both of us are wincing in pain. I stare at her and just nod my head a little, but she shakes her's. As we stare at each other I know that I never blamed her and that I never will, but she will always blame herself for all of this. Revenge, is that what made her act so rash? Was it the threat that Coin had over her head? For someone to do that they either had to be desperate or stupid. Maybe a little bit of both. Her eyes go to the chair in the corner and I see that Rory is sleeping in it. She smiles as I look back at her and I just shake my head. Rory, of course he would want to sleep in here and I'm happy that he's here...but he should be sleeping in a bed.

"He's always in here." Madge whispers to me in her soft voice. I look up into her eyes and she smiles a little wider. "You are lucky..."

I smile at her and nod my head. Does she know that she's lucky too? "Yeah, I know. But, you are lucky too. Madge, you have Gale."

"Um, no I don't. We are just friends..." But her cheeks darken and I smile. She looks down at the blanket covering me and just shakes her head a little. "Gale is still hung up on Katniss. Rory...he's always wanted you and no one else. There is just something about you Everdeen girls..."

"What are you talking about? Gale likes you." She smiles at me and just shakes her head. "He does...he might have liked Katniss, but I think that he has something more real with you. You are lucky."

Madge pats my leg and stands up to go back to her bed. "I'm sorry Prim...about everything. What I did...I was just desperate and wanted revenge on Coin. She...killed m-my pp-arents. I didn't think that you were going to get hurt in this, you were almost killed and its all my fault-"

"Don't blame yourself." I tell her and she just shrugs. When she's back in her bed I hear her sigh a little and I smile a little. A half an hour later I'm still awake, the sleeping medication must have worn off. Of course the last time that I woke up I told Katniss and my mom that I talked to my dad...yeah, that doesn't scream insane, does it? Rory's eyes flicker open and I smile at him, when he sees that I'm awake he gets up out of the chair. "Hi..."

"Prim, are you okay? Do you want me to get Katniss or your mom?" I shake my head frantically, because I don't want to go back to sleep. He sits down in a chair beside me and holds my hand in his. When he puts his lips to my hand he kisses it and I smile. "Are you in any pain? I can get you someone if you are and they'll give you something for-"

I shake my head and pull his face down to mine. Our lips touch two times and I smile as we both sit back. "Don't even think about getting anyone. The medications just knock me out and I'm sick of sleeping. It feels like its been forever since I've seen you...or talked to you and touched you."

Our fingers are intertwined and I reach my free hand up to stroke his cheek. Rory's eyes close and he turns his head toward my hand. He kisses the palm of my hand and I smile, a small giggle escapes from my lips. We just stare at each other for a few minutes and a smile forms on his lips. I drop my gaze to our intertwined fingers. Hopefully soon I can get out of this place and I can sleep in the same bed as him again. I lay my head back onto the pillow and watch as Rory plays with my fingers, I laugh when he starts to draw patterns onto my skin.

"I was thinking..." He says and I look back up at him. Instead of him looking at me, those stunning gray eyes are on my hand as he focuses on the patterns he's making. "We never really had a...what is the old word for it? A...date?"

"A date?" I smile a little and continue to stare at him. Rory can be so cute sometimes! "So...is that your way of asking me out on a date?"

Rory smiles and nods his head a little. "Yeah, that was my way of asking you. So...what do you say? It won't be anything too big, you'll just have to wear a dress..."

"Oh a dress?" I smile at him and we both laugh lightly. "Yeah, it sounds fun. What exactly is a date?"

"Where two people just go out together. Two people who like each other...or love each other." I smile at him and bite my lip. "They just hangout. Maybe share a few kisses..."

I laugh. "Sounds like what we've been doing all those nights in your room."

"Kind of is." He says and he looks up at me. Those gray eyes still do something to me. "But...it'll be fun and it'll give us a reason to just do nothing."

Rory climbs into my bed with me and he holds me. I close my eyes and snuggle into him. This feels right and I can honestly say that I think this will be the best sleep that I've gotten in days, maybe even weeks. When I feel myself drifting off he kisses my forehead and I smile.

His lips are next to my ear and he whispers, "Primrose Everdeen...I love you."

**(Thank you to It-Was-Enchanting-Madge was supposed to be in the last chapter but when I changed it some how she ended up not in it. She pointed it out, thank you! =D )**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D What did you think? There will be a few more chapters, just to sum up the rest and some for fun. Hopefully you all like them! =D **

**(I'm thinking about making a page for this story on facebook, it would be where I would put sneak peeks of the next chapter. What do you think?) **


	29. Chapter 29: A Colorful Night

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! =D Once I start any story I'm like addicted, haha, so I hope that all of you like what is to come in this story. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.  
If you are on facebook I now have a like page under KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, under that page I will start putting a little piece of each of my stories up there before the whole story is put on here. This is another way that I can get feedback to, so like it if you want to. Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

After a few more days I am finally allowed out of the hospital and my mom makes me stay down for a few more. Now that she knows that I'm dating Rory she seems a little more worried, like she is going to lose me soon. Of course Rory comes over and we are sneaky during the night so that we can still sleep in the same bed together, which my mom would not approve of . I am walking to Katniss and Peeta's room when I see Beetee, he looks terrified when he sees me. A smile forms on my lips as we stop in front of each other, he stares at me as though he is afraid that I'm going to fall over right here and now.

"Hi, Beetee." I say and he says hi back, quickly. We stare at each other and he mumbles a few things, before he tries to scurry away. "Beetee, don't be like this...none of it was your fault."

"Katniss blames me and I agree with her. You were brought into this because of me." He stares at me and I know that like Madge I can't change how they feel, but I'll never blame them. I'm happy that I was apart of it all, because I showed everyone that I can do something on my own. "You could have died...both of you could have. Madge was hungry for revenge and you just wanted to prove something, but you proved something about me. That I can be wrong about somethings."

I walk over to him and smile a little. "No, you weren't. Everything that happened was meant to happen and I'm glad that it did. Coin is dead and Katniss didn't have to do it, which is what I wanted. Don't blame yourself, please. I don't think that I can take someone else blaming themselves for something that was out of their control. Even without you I would have found a way to be involved."

He sighs and walks away. I smile a little wider as I knock on Katniss' door and when she opens it a smile forms on her lips. She hugs me and pulls me into the room. Peeta is no where in sight and I sit down in one of the chairs in their room, they got moved to another room until they leave for District Twelve. Katniss stares at me as I look around at the room, she smiles and just shakes her head a little.

"Looks like my little duck is not so little anymore." I look over at her and see that she is smiling a small sad smile. "All that I ever wanted to do was protect you."

"You always have, but I have to do somethings for myself." She nods her head and we smile at each other. A few minutes later she is up and packing a few things, I get up and help her. "Don't be too hard on Beetee, I would have found another way to be involved...you know that I would have..."

Katniss shrugs and sighs. "I don't know, its easier to blame him. But I know that you are right...so fine. Prim, I am proud of you though. Honestly did I ever think that you would stand up against me that well? No, never in my wildest dreams. But you...are strong and I can't treat you like a little kid anymore."

"You mean it? You are really proud of me?" She smiles at me and nods her head. We hug again and I feel myself getting closer to my sister again. "When are you two leaving? I mean...I didn't hear anything about it..."

"Next week." She smiles at me and she sits down in a chair. "Are you coming with us? The Hawthorne family is coming back...they agreed to take the house."

I look up at my sister and smile. "Thank you...I know why you did it."

"So...are you two serious now?" Katniss is staring at me and I know that anything that I say will be used against him if anything goes wrong. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes..." I smile as I look down at the floor. My cheeks redden and she laughs. "Why do you laugh at me whenever I blush?"

"Because I never thought that I'd see my little Primrose blush." She stands back up and moves a box onto the floor. "You know...I think that everything might just be okay."

I smile at her and look around at all of the boxes. "Yeah, it might just be."

"By the way Madge talked to me. She said that you are different from me..." I stare at her and she starts to laugh. Katniss grabs two glasses of water and smiles at me. "Unlike what I think, she thinks that I should listen to you more. That maybe I should be a little more like you."

"Really? I am honored." She smiles at me and takes a sip of water. "You know...she's not bad. Speaking of Madge...is she coming back to Twelve?"

Katniss puts down her glass and shrugs. "A part of her wants to, but she hasn't decided yet. Paylor offered her to be in charge of District Twelve until they find a Mayor. Madge does want to go back, but doesn't at the same time. She says that there are too many memories. Gale...is one of the reasons why she wants to go and he told her that they would face it all together."

I smile a little and a few minutes later I leave the room. Out in the hallway I run into Peeta, who seems happier then usual. He says something about being excited to go back home, but there has to be something else. Right after he walks off I run into Rory, he smiles at me and pulls me to him. His arms wrap around me and he kisses me once, softly.

"Come on." He says in a whisper. Before I know it he is pulling me back outside and he picks me up a few minutes later, thinking that I'm having a hard time. "I have to show you something, you'll love it."

The sky is getting darker and when we reach the water he puts me down, the darkness is around us. He tells me to look at the water and I stare at it. For a few minutes nothing happens, but when the water starts to change colors I smile. It starts out in a pink, then moves to a dark red and to other colors. But as my eyes scan over the water I see that the water has multiple different colors in it, just in different areas. We smile at each other and I wrap my arms around Rory.

I sit down on the ground and pull him down to sit down beside me. We watch the water and he holds me tightly to him. This is all that we have to do, be close to one another and I know that everything is going to be okay. I smile up at Rory and kiss him lightly. Maybe everything will be okay...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (Do you think there should be a sequel? If I do make a sequel it would probably have more than one POV. So let me know what you think. =D Maybe a few more chapters?) **


	30. Chapter 30: A Fairytale Date Begins

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! =D Once I start any story I'm like addicted, haha, so I hope that all of you like what is to come in this story. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.  
If you are on facebook I now have a like page under KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, under that page I will start putting a little piece of each of my stories up there before the whole story is put on here. This is another way that I can get feedback to, so like it if you want to. Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

**(Great news! There will be a sequel! But instead of it all being from Prim's POV, I will be going with a few characters. I am sad to have this one come to an end, but excited for me to start on the next one. Thank you for all of the support! Maybe...two or three more chapters after this one?)**

I wake up in my old room and smile a small smile. We are back in District Twelve, of course this means that everyone is much more observant about where I sleep. My mom is still in the Capital, she said that she will come back home in a few months, she just wants to finish helping out in the Capital. Katniss is in charge of me right now, which means that once again she is protective. A smile forms on my lips as I quickly get dressed and walk downstairs. Going into the kitchen I see that Greasy Sae is dropping something off, she smiles at me. To my surprise and relief Katniss and Peeta aren't up yet. Peeta cuts me more slack then Katniss does with Rory, he tells her that she has to lighten up and of course that makes Katniss glare at him. Greasy Sae makes sure that I eat before I go and see Rory almost every day-but today she doesn't make me, this makes me laugh a little because she does the same thing to Katniss. I look down at my dress and smile, its a dark red, spaghetti straps and goes to just above my knees. Something that Katniss wouldn't want me to see Rory alone in.

"Prim..." Peeta whispers when he comes down the stairs. He smiles at me and I stare at him. "Better get going now, Katniss is getting up."

"Thanks, Peeta." I smile and walk outside. A smile is on my lips as I walk over to the house next door and I am happy that I have Peeta as a brother. He is much easier about the whole Rory and me dating thing. When I knock on the door Madge opens the door and she smiles at me. "Madge?"

"Hi, Prim." She smiles at me and lets me into the house. This is shocking, the last that I knew she was going to stay in the Capital. "I know that this is...shocking. But, I missed Gale too much."

"So are you two..." I ask and Gale walks into view. He smiles at me and grumbles a hi. Madge smiles at him and he pulls her to him. "Did I disturb you two?"

Gale laughs lightly. "Nope. Rory's outback...have fun."

With a smile on my lips I walk into the backyard and there he is. His back is to me and I just stare at him. I miss sleeping in the same bed as him and having him holding onto me. Today we are supposed to have our date and I am excited for it. Rory is wearing a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt, when he turns around I see that he's wearing a red tie. His tie matches the dress that I'm wearing.

"Prim, you look...beautiful." He smiles at me and walks toward me. Those gray eyes are locked with mine and I smile at him. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me to him. For a few minutes we stand here and kiss. "I didn't know that you'd be here this early."

I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. "Had to leave before Katniss got up, you know how she is. She's just getting up. Are you ready?"

"I am." He smiles at me and takes my hand in his. We walk into the house and he leads me up the stairs. Madge and Gale are standing in the hallway, we stop by them. "Gale..."

"Have fun..." He says and he winks at Rory. "But not...too much..."

Both of us blush as Rory leads me into a room and I see a small table set for two. I laugh as Rory leads me over to the table and has me sit down. We smile at each other as he turns around and he hands me a rose. A smile forms on my lips as I take it, no one has ever given me a rose before. The rose is beautiful and perfect...

"I was thinking, since we agreed on breakfast that we would have something special. Now you can thank Katniss if this isn't perfect." We both laugh and he puts a plate with eggs, toast and a little bit of meat in front of me. "Don't worry, Gale killed it not me. Or maybe Katniss did..."

I shake my head and laugh lightly. "Don't you understand how disgusting that sounds?"

"What?" Rory asks me as he sits down. "It's true..."

I smile at him and we eat, quickly. When we are both done, Rory insists that we should dance. Of course I don't object, because that means that he is going to hold me close to him. When the music turns on I laugh and Rory takes my hand. Silently we dance around the room and he spins me. He pulls me back to him and I kiss him, we stay in this spot and just kiss.

The next thing that I know we are sitting on the couch and our arms are wrapped around each other. Our kisses are going deeper then they have in a while. But the door opens and we jump apart, both of us are turning red and Gale smiles at us.

"Sorry..." He says with a small smile. "Katniss asked me to check on you..."

"Get out..." Rory says and Gale just laughs. The door closes behind him and Rory looks over at me. "Sorry about that..."

I smile at him and kiss him once. "Don't be...its fine. Everything is perfect."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	31. Chapter 31: A Return

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you liked the story, yes this is the last chapter. =( But don't worry there will be a sequel and I'm leaning towards the title Can Love Last? what do you think? Multiple POVs too. Haha, let me know what you think. If you have 'liked' my facebook page thank you and if you want to go to facebook and search KelsNicole92-Fanfiction. Thank you for reading, for reviewing and everything else! **

**Enjoy the last chapter of Those Gray Eyes Caught Me!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm walking around the fence that is now off, permanently. We've been back in District Twelve for a few months now. Staring at it I remember the fear that coursed through my veins when the bombs started to fall, the thoughts that raced through my brain when I thought that Katniss was dead. Being back here helps me and I want to be here. No where else could be home for me and I have everything that I need here, everyone that I need. My mom is coming home next week and she's moving into the house on the other side of the Hawthornes'. A smile forms on my lips as I think about our family being put back together. My finger tips touch the fence and its cold. I smile at the fence as I think about the times that Katniss tried to teach me how to hunt, obviously after some time she realized that it wasn't going to work. She tried though...and I'm proud to say that she is my sister, that she is someone that I look up to.

When I turn I see Effie Trinket walking around town, she is complaining to herself about something. I smile a little as I think about why she came back and what she wants. Haymitch doesn't understand why she came, he actually thinks she lost her mind, but we all know why she came back...for him. Effie being here is weird, but I kind of like it because Haymitch doesn't drink as much as he used to. Of course he wants to drink like he used to, but Effie stops him and for some reason he listens...obviously its love.

"Prim! Primrose!" The voice comes from behind me and I turn to see my mom walking towards me. Her long blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, kind of like how Katniss would wear hers. I look into her blue eyes and smile. "Honey! I've been looking for you every where!"

"Hi, mom." We hug each other and she doesn't let go of me. I smile a little knowing that my mom's back home, honestly I missed her and I know Katniss did too. "I thought that you were coming home tomorrow?"

We let go of each other and she takes my hand as we start to walk back to Victors Village. "I finished early and got a train out here...I missed you two too much. What have you been up to? I talked to you a few days ago, but now we can really catch up."

"Nothing, just...hanging out." I smile at my mom and know that later she's going to ask me about Rory. We are almost to Katniss' house. "Have you seen Katniss yet?"

"Yes, she told me to go find you." My mom smiles at me and shakes her head. "Actually she was going to go find you...she said that you've been with Rory every day."

A blush creeps onto my cheeks and I look down. "Um, yeah a little."

"So you two are still..." My mom trails off and I nod my head a little. I hear her chuckle a little and I look over to see her shaking her head. "Don't grow up too fast...Prim."

"I won't, mom." My eyes go back to my mom's. She smiles at me and squeezes my hand as we walk into Katniss' house. Peeta is sitting on the couch with Katniss in his arms when we walk in, they smile at us. "You two having fun?"

Katniss smiles at me. "Where were you?"

"Just walking around." She smiles at me and I look down at the floor. "It was nice to just walk around and think about everything."

"I'll start making dinner." My mom says and she stands up, smiling. Katniss follows her into the kitchen and I can hear them bickering about who's going to make dinner. "I can do it...honestly Katniss..."

I sit down in a chair and smile a little, things are going back to normal-well as normal as things can get. Peeta is sitting on the couch and just shakes his head. For some reason he's been looking more and more happy lately. Having Peeta as a brother is a great thing and it helps me a lot. We smile at each other and I see that there's a little twinkle in his eyes, one that's been there since the wedding. My gaze drops to the floor as my mom and Katniss' bickering disappears, the kitchen door closed behind him.

"Did you see Rory today?" He asks me and I look back up at him. I like it how he understands what's going on between Rory and me. "Or are you going to see him later?"

A smile forms on my lips and I nod my head a little. "Later...I just wanted to walk alone for a little while today. Now...why are you smiling all the time and there's a twinkle in your eye? I know that you have Katniss now, which makes you happy, but there has to be something else."

"Katniss might kill me if I talk to you about this. Actually, I know that she would." He laughs lightly and I raise my eyebrows at him. Our eyes are locked and I have no intention of letting him out of telling me. After all, isn't he the one who said that we could talk about things to each other? "Okay, Katniss agreed to have children. It took a lot of talking and thinking, but...we finally came to an agreement."

I look up at him and narrow my eyes. "Katniss is pregnant?"

"No, not yet. But she is open to the idea." He smiles and now I understand why. Some how he got her to agree to this and I'll never understand how. "Maybe in a few years, there's no rush. I'm just glad that she came around."

The kitchen door opens and out walks my mom and sister with four cups of tea. Katniss has an excited, but wary expression on her face as she hands Peeta a cup of tea. My mom hands me one the cups in her hand. I smile at Katniss as she sits down beside Peeta and my mom sits down beside me.

"Welcome home...mom." Peeta smirks as he says the words and my mom smiles a little too. "We are happy to have you back."

Katniss smiles. "Yeah, I'm excited that you are here...all of you. By the way, I'm pregnant."

Peeta spits out his tea and everyone stares at Katniss in shock. Katniss nods her head and sips her tea. She smiles at Peeta, who is still in shock.

"What?" She asks looking at everyone. "You wanted this..."

I have to laugh a little, because she directs this at Peeta. Well, everything will fall into place and some how will work out okay. My sister is having a baby and a part of me is excited about that. Katniss is laughing as Peeta kisses her on the cheek and he looks thrilled.

Silently I get up and walk outside, my mom says that she's going to start cooking dinner. Katniss and Peeta are lost in their own little world. When I turn towards his house that's when I see him. He smiles at me and we walk towards each other. We meet half way between and we smile at each other. My eyes lock with those gray eyes.

**It's over! =( The sequel will be out soon and I hope that all of you like it! =D Thank you for reading, for all of the support and reviews! For the last time for this story please leave a review! =D **

**(Okay last night I was thinking and the sequel might be fully from Prim's POV again. But I was thinking that I'd do an Effie and Haymitch one, maybe one with Katniss and Peeta on the sequel or something?)**


	32. Authors Note Sequel Note

**Woohoo! Hey everyone! I'm posting this authors note just to let everyone know that there's a sequel to this story called Can Love Last?, someone asked if there would be more chapters in this one, so I thought that I would just put this up. Check it out if you liked Those Gray Eyes. :D**

***~KelsNicole~***


End file.
